Misunderstood
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: What happens when Bella finds Edward cheating on her? But what if he wasn't. Bella goes down to La Push and something bad happens. After New Moon. But Jake barely became a werewolf. Rated for Language, Rape, Sexual content. BxE, AxJ, EmXR, CxEs BxD.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

**BPOV. (After New Moon. In school, final week as seniors.)**

It was like any other school day. Edward and I were together for most of it. But it was now 8th period. I had Mr. Lopez's English class and Edward had Ms. Verne Home Ec. The class had been especially boring. I can't wait to see Edward. It is our last week as seniors and in August Edward and I would be married! The bell finally rang and I put my things in my backpack. I walked out the door and Edward wasn't there. I walked to his Home Ec class. I rounded the corner and saw Edward and Jessica making out. Her hands were in his hair, his hands were on her shoulders. I felt my heart rip in two. "You bastard!" I cried. "I hate you." I ran down the hall, extremely grateful that I didn't trip. I rounded another corner and ran into Mike. I cried into his chest.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Mike asked while wiping away some of my tears.

"Mike, can you drive me home." I said sobbing.

"Sure Bella." Mike said and he grabbed my hand and started helping me to the car. I got in his White BMW and he drove off towards my house. Mike didn't talk; he just rubbed soothing circles on my hand while I cried. We pulled up at my house and I got out. Mike helped me to the door. I got the key from under the eaves and unlocked the door. I turned around.

"Thanks so much Mike." I said while giving him a hug.

"No problem Bella. Bye." Mike said as he walked back to his car. I closed and locked the door behind me and went in every room and locked each window. I was coming back down stairs when I just sat down on the last step and cried.

"BELLA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Alice yelled through the door. I didn't move. I just sat there and cried some more. I had the same empty feeling I had when he left. Alice didn't try to open the door. I heard the Porsche driving away. I was still sobbing my heart out when the cruiser pulled up. I walked quickly upstairs and washed my tear stained face. I walked back downstairs and made Charlie a sandwich. I set it on the table and sat down in the other chair. Charlie came in the door.

"Hey kid! How was your day?" Charlie called while hanging up his gun. I grunted. I could not make my voice form words. Charlie came in the kitchen and did a double take of me. "Did…No…Why…Leave?" Charlie sputtered. I shook my head then got up to go to bed.

"Dad, I'm sleeping on the couch." My voice was hoarse from crying.

"Ok Bells." Charlie sighed and sat down to eat. I made my way over to the couch and curled up into a ball. I fell into a deep deep sleep.

I woke up stiff from the hard couch. I turned and looked at the TV clock, it read, 3:50 pm. I slept through half of the day. I sighed and got off the couch. I walked into the kitchen and Charlie had left a note.

_Bella,_

_I tried to wake you but you fell asleep hard. There is some fish in the freezer if you __feel__ like cooking._

_Love, Dad._

I sighed and put the note back on the table. I walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was messy, and my tear stained face. I washed my face and did the best I could with my hair. I changed and went back downstairs. I don't know what to do. Yes I love Edward with all my heart. But I hate him for hurting me again. I don't know. All I can feel is the pain and hurt. I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I looked out the window and it was the Jeep. I sighed. Emmett came up to the door and knocked. "Are you alone?" I called through the door.

"Yes." I unlocked the door and let him in. He gasped when he saw me. "Bella, what happened?"

"Didn't your dear old brother tell you?" I sneered.

"Not a thing."

"He made out with Jessica! That's what happened!" I screamed. I sunk to the floor and started to cry again. Emmett picked me up and cradled me against his chest.

"I will make him pay for hurting you." Emmett said. I looked up at him and his eyes were pitch black. I hugged him tighter. "You're my little sis! No one messes with you! Not even your boyfriend!" Emmett laughed. "Will you please come over Bella? The family has no clue of what happened. Only Alice, Edward, and you know." Emmett sighed.

"Only for you Emmett bear."

"Thanks Bella bear." Emmett carried me outside and buckled me into his Jeep. He hoped in and sped off towards the Cullen mansion. We pulled up and Emmett carried me inside. "Alice, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlisle." Emmett said as if they were in the room. They all came running in from different places in the house. Emmett sat me on the couch. "We need to pick a punishment for _Edward._" Emmett spat the last name.

"Emmett, what's wrong, you have never been so mad at Edward before." Carlisle said calmly.

"Ask Bella." Emmett said. 6 pairs of eyes landed on me.

"Emmett, you tell them." I said shakily.

"Edward cheated on Bella." Emmett said quickly, which everybody caught.

"He what!" Esme shouted.

"Cheated on Bella." Emmett repeated.

"What did he do?" Rosalie said, furious.

"He kissed Jessica Stanley." Emmett said. Edward came running down the stairs. Esme pounced on him.

"How could you! I thought you love Bella!" I winced. "Why Edward! Why are you so stupid! You tried to commit suicide and then she saves you! Then you go and cheat on her! I am disgusted with you Edward." Esme yelled then she got off his chest and stormed out of the room, Carlisle hot on her tail.

"I didn't cheat on you Bella." Edward said.

"It sure looked like you did! You get enough tongue in your mouth! I'm not even aloud to do that!" I shouted, angry tears sliding down my face. Edward put his hand to my face to wipe the tears away. "Don't touch me." I ordered, shoving his hand away from me. I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. "I said don't touch me!" I yelled then I kicked him in the groin, making him double over in pain. I hurt my foot slightly. Everyone was staring at me. "Emmett get me away from him." I asked. Emmett nodded and picked me up and ran me home. We got home and Charlie wasn't there. I unlocked the door and Emmett came inside with me.

"Bella, I am going to go tear my brother's arms off." Emmett said. "Someone will be over tomorrow." Emmett said before he walked out the door. I broke down on the floor and cried. How could Edward do this to me! I thought he loved me! I crawled up the stairs and into my bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Own Twilight

**Don't Own Twilight. Emmett POV.**

I ran home as fast as I could. How could he hurt her like this again! It has been less than 6 months since we came back and now he's being stupid again. Arg! I am going to tear his arms off. I crashed into the living room. "Edward!" I yelled. Edward came running down the stairs. I pushed him against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted.

"I didn't cheat on her! Jessica came onto me!" Edward yelled.

"Sure! Who are people going to believe? Hmm? The heart broken human or the stupid, masochist, ignorant vampire! EDWARD YOU TELL ME THAT!" I yelled in his face. I have never been this mad at him before. But Come on, two heart breaks in less than one year!

"Emmett, clam down and let me explain." Edward said. I huffed. "Jessica came onto me. She asked me out and I said that I love Bella and would never hurt her like that, then I turned to leave and she stepped in front of me and shoved her tongue in my mouth, I had my hands on her shoulders trying to push her off, when Bella came around the corner." Edward explained. Damn. I was looking forward to beating him up.

"Edward, have fun convincing Bella. But not now. I am going to talk to her." I said before I ran off back to Bella's. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Damn. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered. "Hello Chief Swan." I greeted him.

"Hello Emmett, what do I owe this pleasure to?" Charlie asked.

"I need to speak with Bella." I said simply.

"She's not here, she went down to La Push." Charlie answered. Damn times three.

"Thanks Chief Swan." I said as he closed the door. I ran to the borderline and I was going to wait for her to get off that mutt's land.

**BPOV from when Charlie get's home to La Push.**

Charlie had just pulled in the driveway. He came in and I went downstairs. "Hey Dad, I am going to La Push, be back in a few hours." I said.

"Ok Bells." Charlie called. I went outside and got in my truck. I drove down to La Push. I pulled up at Billy's house. The lights were off. I got out and knocked on the door. Jake answered. "Hey Jake." I said.

"Hey Bells, why don't we go out to the garage?" Jake asked. I nodded, he lead me out to the garage. "My dad's at Sue's house, helping her with the kids and crap. So what's up."

"I saw Edward cheating on me." I said softly.

"Stupid leech. Bella why go to him when you have me?" Jake said fiercely.

"Jake, I don't like you like that. Only friends." I said.

"No! Godammit Bella!" Jake yelled.

"What happened to you Jake?" I asked nervously.

"What happened? What happened! This is what happened!" Jake yelled then a russet colored wolf was in front of me. I flew to the ground in shock. He morphed back and was naked but he slid a shirt, sweats and boxers on. "What Bella? Are you afraid of my now?" Jake yelled. "I love you and you love me, now I get what I want." Jake said. I didn't know what he meant. But then he tore off my shirt. He started kissing me forcefully. I knew I was too weak. I couldn't push him off. I gave in. I had too. I had no other choice. Jacob ripped my bra off and started hitting my breasts. I yelled out in pain. Jacob apparently liked that because he hit them harder. I felt some of my ribs break and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Jacob ripped his shirt off then he torn my pants and underwear to shreds. "You ready for some fun Bella?" Jacob lifted me up and threw me against a wall. I felt blood ooze down my head.

"Go to hell." I yelled. Jacob slapped me hard across the face.

"You LISTEN to me BITCH! You do as I say!" Jacob yelled. Then he took off his pants and boxers. He was huge! No this is supposed to be mine and Edward's first time! Jacob shoved himself in me. It hurt like hell. I screamed out in pain. Jacob laughed and thrusted deeper and harder. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. Jacob finally got off me and left without another word. My clothes were torn up. I walked out of the garage and to my truck. I sobbed all the way to the borderline. I was bleeding badly. I had a pain that hurt so bad coming from my pelvis. I wish I never met Jacob Black.

**Emmett POV from when Bella comes to the treaty line.**

I smelled blood. Bella's blood. I saw her driving her truck naked and covered in deep purple bruises. I ran to her truck. "Bella! Bella! What happened?" I asked.

"J-J-Jac-ob r-r-raped m-m-e." Bella stuttered to get out, wincing in pain as she did.

"I need to get you to Carlisle." I said. Bella nodded. I got in the driver's seat and pushed the truck over 60. It died about 6 miles from our house. I sighed. "Bella, your truck is dead." Bella sobbed even more. I gently picked her up and ran the rest of the way. I kicked down the door. "Carlisle!" I yelled.

"No need to yell Emmett, we are…" Carlisle said coming down the stairs but he stopped once he saw Bella. "What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"The mutt raped her." I seethed. Carlisle took Bella in his arms and set her on the table. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went hunting. Just us." Carlisle sighed while examining Bella. "3 broken ribs, Concussion, sever bruising, dislocated shoulder, sever vaginal tearing." Carlisle wrote down in a notebook. "That mutt will pay."

"Yes he will. When will the others be back?" I asked.

"30 minutes. Brace yourself." Carlisle said. He called Alice and told her to keep Edward calm. The fury Edward would release on that dog will shatter any man, vampire, or mutt.

REview!


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

**BPOV. **

Pain, that's all I could feel. If Edward didn't want me before, he sure wouldn't want me now. I am filthy. I felt cold hands fixing my shoulder and wrapping my ribs up. All I could see was the darkness of the inside of my eyes. It started to clear up some. I saw a big pale figure and a blonde pale figure. Emmett and Carlisle. "Bella." I heard Carlisle call. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." I rasped quietly.

"Good. Now Bella, I am going to give you pain medication, but it won't put you to sleep." Carlisle said. I nodded. I felt a small pinch in my arm and the pain eased immensely. I could see clearly again. I looked at myself. I was in a big t-shirt and shorts. My arm was in a sling and I felt a bandage on my head and my ribs. Emmett was leaning in the doorway, looking scared.

"Bella, Edward and the family are on there way here." Emmett said. No! I'm filthy, they can't see me like this.

"No! I'm filthy! They would never take me back!" I shrieked, wincing as I sat up from the table I was on.

"Bella, we will always want you. And we will kill that mutt." Carlisle said. I nodded. It shows how much of a family they are to me. I heard the front door open. I went to stand but I couldn't. Emmett noticed and he carried me into the living room. I saw 5 pairs of topaz eyes lock onto me. I buried my face in Emmett's chest. Alice ran up to me and Emmett.

"Bella! Oh my god Bella! What happened." Alice asked.

"Sit down all of you and I will explain." Carlisle said, coming down the stairs. I gave him a grateful nod. Everyone sat down. Emmett held me to his chest. Edward was mad that he didn't get to hold me. Carlisle came and stood in front of everyone. "I do not know the full story but Bella went to La Push and Jacob raped her." Carlisle said. I heard everyone gasp. Edward grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"I am so sorry Bella. I didn't cheat on you. Jessica came onto me. I swear I love you and only you. I am so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault. If I would have moved out of the way quick enough Jessica wouldn't have kissed me then you wouldn't have gone down there. I am so sorry." Edward chanted while rocking back and forth with me in his arms.

"Edward it's not your fault. It's Jessica's and his." I said his instead of his name. Edward kissed my forehead. "He's still out there." I whispered.

"Not for long." Rosalie growled.

"What about the pack. Do they know?" Alice asked. I shook my head. "Carlisle make a meeting with them and tell them." Alice said to Carlisle, who was already done talking to Sam.

"We have a meeting with them tonight." Carlisle said. "The whole family comes. But control yourselves." Carlisle warned.

"Bella, I'm sorry this happened to you. That dog will pay." Jasper said. Jasper got up and gave me a hug. I was shocked. As was everyone else. He didn't try to kill me. Soon everyone gave me a hug and went their separate ways. Edward and I went to his bedroom. Before I could even hit the pillow I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

**EPOV.**

Bella was asleep before her head hit the pillow. How could that mongrel do that to my sweet, innocent, Bella? I will kill him when I see him. _Edward, calm down.-Jasper. _I took a deep breath. _Thanks-Jasper. _I decided to read my family's thoughts.

_I can't believe that mutt had enough nerve to do that! Arg! I am going to kill him! I know what it's like being raped. You feel so degraded and out of place. Bella's lucky she has you Edward. If that mutt even looks at Bella, I'll snap his neck!- Rosalie_

_I can't believe I didn't see her coming home like this. I feel so ashamed that I didn't see this. I am going to strangle that flea for laying a hand on Bella. She has a bad handprint on the side of her face. Vision- Bella is sitting at her table with Edward and Charlie looks furious, Charlie brings up Jacob and Bella starts to breath heavily and sob, Bella tells Charlie what happens and Charlie goes to get his gun to kill Jacob but Bella stops him. Charlie opens door and vision goes blank. End of vision. Oh my god! When is that suppose to happen! Jacob will be at the door when Charlie opens it! Oh no! Edward keep a look out for that!-Alice_

_Poor sweet Bella. Carlisle told me that she thinks that we wont want her because she thinks she's filthy. She is far from filthy. This is all that mutts fault! I will rip him limb from limb, saving his ugly face for Edward to destroy.-Esme_

_I cannot wait to get my hands on that mutt! He caused Bella so much pain. Memory- Bella is driving her truck naked and bleeding and bruised, Emmett runs to help her. He gets in and drives truck breaks down about 6 miles away from our house. Emmett runs with a sobbing Bella to the house. End of memory. I hope Bella will be ok.- Emmett_

_I feel so sorry for Bella. She is in pain even if she doesn't show it. When she is changed she will have to live with that memory for eternity. I'll send out some calm waves.- Jasper_

_We should be leaving in about 5 minutes to go to the bounty line. If that mutt that raped Bella is there I will kill him! Calm Carlisle, Calm Carlisle- Carlisle. _

I sighed and got out of the bed. I should probably go downstairs to get Bella a blanket. There is no way I'm leaving her here alone with that mutt on the loose. I walked downstairs. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the loveseat. Rosalie and Emmett were snuggled up on the couch with Carlisle and Esme. Alice got a glazed over look and she snapped out of it before I could read her mind. "I can't see Bella's future." Alice said panicking.

"What are you talking about Alice? Bella's upstairs." I said.

"I can't see her. It's either wolf or she's dead." Alice said. I flew up the stairs and into my room. Bella wasn't on my bed but there was a note. I snatched the note and opened it. It says:

_Hello Bloodsucker._

_It's pretty bad when you can't even keep her safe in your own house. Ha-ha! I have her._

_What are you going to do now? Watch her die? Oh but you can't. I have her._

_Love the big bad wolf._

That mutt! Arg! Emmett was reading over one of my shoulders and Jasper the other. They growled. What do we do now? I don't know but I will get my Bella back from that fucking mutt.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

BPOV.

I looked at my captors face. No doubt it was Jacob. We were running through the forest. We came to a stop on what looked liked a warehouse. I felt myself being thrown to the ground. "So Bella, I see you had to go tell your bloodsuckers about what we did." Jacob spat.

"Please Jacob, I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry wont cut it Bella!" Jacob yelled. Jacob picked me up and threw me against a brick wall. I felt a warm trickling sensation run down my neck.

"Please Jacob, your hurting me." I said quietly.

"GOOD! You deserve to be hurt like you hurt me!" Jacob yelled. Then he slapped me across my face. It burned where he hit me. He slapped me again in the same spot. "How you like that Bella? Does it hurt? I'm not going to rape you. But when you're begging for death, I'll let you suffer." Jacob spat. Then he picked me up again and slammed me hard into a wall. I felt more blood running down my body. ""He's not here, because he doesn't love you. He would rather be a monster than be with you because you are worthless!"

"Liar." I choked out. Jacob pulled his fist back and it collided hard with my stomach. I winced in pain. I fell to the ground and he started to kick me everywhere.

"That's why he cheated on you. You're just another human that they are going to dispose of." Jacob growled. I tried to say something back but he slapped me hard on the face. Then he lifted me by my arm. Jacob tightened his grip around my arm and I felt the bones turn to crumbs under his hands. I twisted my face in pain. I tried to scream out in pain but no words would come. Jacob threw me back down onto the ground causing rubble to scrape my face. I gasped for air and tears and blood ran down my face. I was fighting to stay conscious. I felt him snap my leg. I screamed out in pain.

"J-J-Jacob just k-k-ill me." I stuttered out.

"No Bella, you will survive this and you will realize that you love me." Jacob said. Then he kicked my broken leg like James had done then he ran off. I laid there in pain and I let darkness consume me.

**EPOV.**

I didn't know how to find Bella, all I knew is that I had to. "What do we do?" Emmett asked.

"Call the pack and tell them to search for Jacob, while we search for Bella." Carlisle said calmly, but with anger behind that calm. Alice had her cell phone out and told Sam what was happening. Alice hung up then she got a glazed over look. I read her mind.

_Bella, my Bella, was laying on the dirty ground of what looked like to be the outside of a warehouse. She was unconscious and bleeding severely. _

Alice and I both shook our heads. "She's at the warehouse just 53 miles south from here. There is a lot of blood so whoever goes in needs to hunt first." Alice said. I nodded and ran to the basement. I brought back 6 canteens of tiger blood.

"Who's all going inside?" I asked. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle raised their hands. I handed two to Alice and two to Emmett. Then I had two myself. "Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, you three patrol the area but don't get to close." I said. Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and I ran down to the warehouse. Soon as we got 25 miles away, her blood hit me. Also a very strong scent of werewolf.

"Strong scent of mutt here." Emmett said, all playfulness gone out of his eyes. I saw the outside of the warehouse. I picked up my pace. I came to a stop and saw one of the most horrible things ever. My Bella was lying on the ground, unconscious, blood surrounding her, her leg was snapped and her arm shattered. I held my breath as I approached her. Carlisle and the others made it here quickly. They all gasped then held their breath, besides Carlisle.

"Emmett, give me your shirt so I can clean up some of her wounds." Carlisle said. Emmett ripped off his shirt and Carlisle started to clean the wounds. "There is too much blood loss. Her heartbeat is decreasing. Edward, you have to change her." Carlisle demanded.

"No, she'll make it."

"Edward, there is so much blood loss that a blood transfusion will not help at all. You change her or I will. I will not let my daughter die." Carlisle said with added force.

"I just don't want to take away her life, to damn her to this one." I said sadly.

"Edward! She only has about 10 heartbeats before she dies! Change her!" Carlisle yelled at me. I was shocked, he hardly ever yelled. I ran to Bella and held her neck in my hands.

"I love you my sweet Bella, I'm sorry." I said then I kissed her neck then my razor sharp teeth sunk through her neck. I released as much venom as I could. Then I bit both her wrists, and ankles. Releasing as much venom as I could with each bit. Bella stayed silent. "Is it working?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I'm not sure why she is not screaming, but the transformation is started." Carlisle mused. I was going to pick her up to carry her home but Carlisle stopped me. "Your eyes are coal black, I'll carry her." Carlisle said. Then he gently picked up Bella. Alice, Emmett, and I ran behind him. We came running in the house and the pack was already there. Jasper was in Sam's face snarling at him, while Esme and Rosalie are holding him back. "What's going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, this leech was saying that Jacob raped Bella, but we know that they were screwing each other." The one known as Embry said. I growled at him.

"Oh yeah! He wasn't raping her! Look at her!" I shouted at them while pointing to Bella. All their eyes went wide.

"J-Jacob did this?" Sam stuttered out.

"This is the second time." Alice snarled.

"See, your minds are efficient as ours." Jasper hissed. _Sorry for losing my cool. It's just when they called Bella a slut, I just lost it because that's my little sister.-Jasper_

"We are terribly sorry. We will do our best to find him." Sam apologized, as did the rest of the pack.

"So, is she becoming a blo- vampire?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"We will let this one slide as long as you do not bite another human." Sam said.

"Alright." Carlisle said. The pack left to find Jacob and they would let us know if they have any leads. I took Bella from Carlisle's arms and sat on the couch. Bella wasn't even making a sound. Don't worry Bella, it will all be over soon.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

BPOV

All I could feel was the blazing fire running through my body. I was not moving because it would make the fire hurt worse. I was in a black cloud of mist, or that's what it look like. I could not see. The fire was nearing my heart. I thought of Edward and his family in the meadow with myself. I kept imagining Edward. Then the fire stopped. I did not feel warm or cold. I slowly opened my eyes. Whoa! I could see everything. I saw the little fiber of hair on the plant across the room. "Bella?" A velvety voice called. I knew it at once. Edward.

"Edward?" My voice surprised me. It was soprano of Edward's honey like voice. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw my own Greek god Adonis.

"Bella I am so sorry for damning you to this life. I was just to selfish. I could not let you go." Edward's face was pained.

"Wait, I am a vampire?" I asked and Edward nodded. "Don't apologize please, I hate seeing you sad. I will not regret becoming a vampire. I may lose Charlie and Renee but I gain a whole new family. Edward, this is what I want. Forever with you." I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. I hugged him tightly and he winced. I let go and smiled apologetically.

"It just takes time to get used to, love." Edward reassured me. I felt this burning sensation in the back of my throat. I tried to swallow it away. "Do you have a burn in the back of you throat?" Edward asked. I nodded. "That's your thirst. Jasper." Edward said as if Jasper was in the room. Then I listened in and I heard everything around me, even the ants outside. Jasper came running in the room. "Can you get Bella a canteen?" Edward asked Jasper who nodded and was gone and back in one second. Jasper handed a canteen to Edward who gave it to me. I looked at it. "Don't worry, it's deer." Edward smiled. I opened the canteen and the smell hit me. It smelled so good. I put it to my mouth and drank the whole thing. The burning in the back of my throat was gone. "Better?"

"Yes, very much." I smiled at him. Just then the rest of the family came running in the room. Alice ran at me and hugged me full force while I hugged her gently. "Hi Alice." I smiled at her.

"Bella! You look drop dead gorgeous. No pun intended." Alice smiled at me then dragged me to the bathroom. She turned me to look in the mirror. I gasped. My skin was a lighter shade of white, my curves were more pronounced, my hair had auburn streaks going through it and it had more volume, my chest was larger and I was thinner. I looked at my face. My lips were full and pouty, my skin was smooth. But what caught my attention most was the crimson eyes staring back at me. It brought back all of my memories of James and his coven, Volterra. I backed away from the mirror. "Don't worry; they change to gold in a year or so." Alice said confidently. "But you give Rosalie a run for her money." Alice smiled.

"I heard that." Rosalie said. Alice and I giggled. I raced out of the bathroom. I was surprised that I didn't trip. I jumped on Emmett's back, knocking him over.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, there is one thing I promised Edward. Let's wrestle." I smiled crookedly at him. Emmett beamed.

"You're going down." Emmett taunted. I crouched in front of him.

"Outside kids." Esme said. I ran outside before Emmett. I was crouched. Emmett pounced and I ducked under him so he went flying into a tree. I crouched again. Emmett swung his right arm at me and I caught it with ease. I flipped him over backwards and crouched on his chest pinning his arms above his head.

"I win." I declared. Everyone was clapping. I hopped off Emmett.

"How does it feel to lose to a girl Em?" Jasper teased. I glared at him and he fell to the ground, withering in pain. I gasped and ran to him.

"Jasper, I am so sorry I don't know what I did. I am so sorry." I said rapidly. Jasper stopped withering when I stopped glaring at him. I helped him to his feet.

"Bella, I think you have Jane's power." Edward said.

"I am so sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologized.

"It's alright Bella. You didn't know you even could do that. I am ok." Jasper hugged me. I let go of him and went into Edward's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist. All of us walked inside. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, holding hands.

"Children, Sam and the pack will be here shortly." Carlisle said. I tensed; the memory I tried so hard to forget came rushing into my mind. I was lying on the floor, bleeding and beaten, I was driving home naked, I was begging for Jacob to stop. Images kept flashing through my mind. Jasper sensed my fear and distress and he hugged me, trying to force calm on me but I rejected it.

"Get off me." I said emotionlessly. Jasper didn't stop hugging me. "I said GET OFF ME!" I yelled and shoved Jasper off me. Edward tried to hold me. "Don't touch me." I said bluntly. The look of hurt and pain was plastered on his face.

"Bella, sweetie, it's alright. You're safe." Esme said softly.

"I'll never be safe with him on the loose!" I screamed. Esme tried to hold me but I pushed her off. Esme looked hurt. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to hurt them emotionally but I cannot be touched. I backed up against the wall and my family surrounded me. "Back away." I said. Nobody moved. Rosalie tried to step forward but I glared at her and she fell to the ground in pain. Emmett tried to attack me but I did the same to him. I did it to all of them. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I stepped over them and by the door. Emmett was the first one to come back. He glared at me. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Isabella Swan, you are a worthless piece of shit. I don't know why we kept you around. All you do is hurt us. I cannot call you my sister. I don't believe my family is soulless, but you, yes I do. I should have just left you when I found you in the truck. You don't deserve a family or Edward. Get out of my house." Emmett said, all playfulness gone from his eyes. I let out a dry sob. Emmett's eyes softened. "Bella I'm…" Emmett started out but I cut him off.

"Save it when you find a new human." I spat then I turned and ran out the door at a blindingly fast pace. I kept running. I don't know where I am going. I smelled blood. Human blood. It smelled repulsive. I ran right past the human. I just had to get away from them. They didn't understand. I ran past the 'You are now leaving Forks.' Sign. It didn't stop me. I just didn't care. What would I do now that they hate me? Maybe I will go to the Volturi. Yes that's what I'll do. I ran to the nearest airport and bought a ticket for today to Volterra, Italy. I boarded the plane and it took off. I will always love Edward and his family.

**EPOV from when Emmett says those things**.

Bella had put us all to the ground in pain. Emmett was the first to recover. He got up and glared at Bella. "Isabella Swan, you are a worthless piece of shit. I don't know why we kept you around. All you do is hurt us. I cannot call you my sister. I don't believe my family is soulless, but you, yes I do. I should have just left you when I found you in the truck. You don't deserve a family or Edward. Get out of my house." Emmett said harshly, Bella let out a dry sob. I wanted to go to her, to hold her. Emmett's eyes softened. "Bella I'm…" Emmett started out but Bella cut him off.

"Save it when you find a new human." Bella spat then I turned and ran out the door at a blindingly fast pace. No! My love is gone! I started to get up feebly while Emmett helped Rosalie. Jasper was helping Alice and Carlisle was helping Esme. I finally was up. I walked over to Emmett.

"Edward, I am sorry." Emmett said.

"HOW COULD YOU! THERE WENT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE RIGHT OUT THE DOOR! YOU IDIOT! BELLA IS CATATONIC! SHE WAS BRUTLY RAPED THEN SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED THEN DON'T TOUCH HER! NOW SHE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DON'T CARE THAT I AM HEART BROKEN NOW! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND HURTING OTHERS! NOW I HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF MY EXISTENCE IN MISEREY! THANK YOU EMMETT!" I yelled in his face. Alice got a glazed over look again but quickly snapped out of it. "What is it Alice?"

"Bella is going to the Volturi." Alice said bluntly.

"What!" Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and myself all yelled.

"She is going to join the Volturi. I am afraid that we will be too late if we try to stop her." Alice said sadly. No! How could Bella do this! I need her! My heart cries out to her!


	7. Chapter 7

Explanation- Emmett said those things because Bella used Jane's power on his true love, Rosalie, and when someone hurts your soul mate and your family in one go you tend to be a bit out of it

Explanation- Emmett said those things because Bella used Jane's power on his true love, Rosalie, and when someone hurts your soul mate and your family in one go you tend to be a bit out of it. I hope that cleared things up.

BPOV.

The plane ride was excruciatingly long. I sighed and stepped out of the airport. I am not sure if I want to go through with this. Emmett's words cut me deep. None of them would ever understand. Every time someone touches me it reminds me of his touch. I looked outside and it was sunny. I saw a little stand in the shadows that sell cloaks. I dazzled the man into giving me one. I threw the black cloak on and I walked the same way we had when I saved Edward. I came to a halt in front of the hole I was to jump down. I slid the lid off and jumped down with ease. I continued my way down the dimly lit tunnel. I entered the office and Gianna was sitting at the desk still. I walked over to her. "I need to see Aro." I said emotionlessly. Gianna nodded and showed me the way into the meeting hall. I opened the oak double doors and stepped in. Aro and his papery skin were sitting at the large dinning table. Caius, Alec, Marcus, Demetri, Heidi, Felix, Jane, and some guards were at the table. Aro looked up to see me. I did not remove my hood.

"Who are you?" Aro asked gleefully. I pulled back my cloak and let my red eyes pierce him but not to make him in pain.

"Isabella Swan at your service." I bowed to Aro.

"Isabella!" Aro cried. I extended my hand and he shook it. "Still blocked."

"Yes, I have come to demonstrate my power, and I hope it is good enough for a place in the Volturi." I said blankly.

"Go right ahead child." Aro smiled.

"Well, I think I might have more than one power but the only one I have at the moment it pain, just like Jane's." I said flatly. Aro clapped his papery white hands together.

"Please show us. Dean, please help Bella with her demonstration." Aro said. One of the guards came up to me. He had brown curly hair like Emmett's. I glared at him and he fell to the floor in pain, withering and crying out. "Very nice Bella! We will gladly give you a spot in the Volturi!" Aro exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you master." I bowed my head.

"Bella, please sit with us." Aro gently touched my forearm and I flinched away. "Bella, what has happened? Your acting catatonic? You can tell us." Aro said, acting like the father figure. I sat down at the long table next to Jane and Aro. I don't know why I was opening up to them. I just felt safe.

"Well, it started out when I found Edward kissing another human a month before our wedding. I went down to La Push to see my friend Jacob. He is a werewolf. Then Jacob brutally raped me and left me close to death. I drove home and Emmett had to take me to the Cullen house. Carlisle treated me and I was sleeping in Edward's room. Then Jacob snuck into the room and kidnapped me and almost killed me. Edward then changed me into a vampire. From what I was told I did not scream or flinch during the transformation. Then I found out my power and accidentally used it on Jasper. Carlisle said some of the werewolf pack was coming and I was scared and they kept trying to touch me so I used my power on them and they fell to the floor in pain. Emmett was the first to recover and he told me to leave so I did. My theory on my power is that because I did not scream during the transformation, which is how I got it." I said to them. Everyone was apologetic, which shocked me. Even if they killed humans they still had souls and were people. Jane was not hostile towards me, and for that I was grateful.

"Yes, when I was changed I did not scream and that was my theory also." Jane said.

"Werewolves?" Felix asked, amused.

"Yes, about 14 or 15." I said.

"Bella, Heidi will show you towards your room, then later you ladies can go shopping. I will get you your black bank card and your new car." Aro said. I thanked him and followed Heidi to my room. I entered with Heidi behind me. The room was a burgundy color, the windows were covered with blood red curtains and there was a black leather couch in the corner, the carpet was black, and the ceiling red. I clapped my hands. I could like it here. Heidi laughed.

"Aro liked you, he will probably start your training and try to develop your powers, and then maybe you'll be the one he chooses to be the leader of the new kids." Heidi said then she turned and walked away. I walked into the closet and it was huge! Bigger than Alice's. I sighed. I could like being in the Volturi. But my heart always belongs to Edward, even if he didn't growl or yell at Emmett for hurting me. I looked at the mahogany cupboard. I opened it and inside there was jewelry. Lots of jewelry. I spent some time exploring the castle like building. I eventually walked back into the meeting room where Aro was.

"Master." I greeted Aro.

"Ah Bella. How do you like your room?" Aro smiled curtly at me.

"It is wonderful, thank you. I am ready to leave for shopping." I said.

"Heidi and Jane please come here." Aro said as if they were in the room. Heidi and Jane came out of nowhere. "You are all going shopping to get Bella new clothes." Aro said. Heidi squealed. Whoa. She was a lot like Alice. Jane cracked a non threatening smile. "Bella here is your Black card." Aro said. "And your Ferrari is outside." Aro smiled. I jumped up and down. Jane and Heidi were laughing at my eagerness. They could be like sisters. We walked outside with our cloaks up and I saw my new 2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia. It hasn't even come out yet! I hopped in the drivers seat, Jane in passenger and Heidi in the back. I sped out of the little area at 95 miles per hour. I drove to the nearest shopping center and went inside. Jane, Heidi, and I came out a few hours later with loads of bags. Heidi got some humans to carry them for us. Heidi hardly had room to sit in the back of my new Ferrari. I pulled back up at the castle like building and Felix, Marcus, Caius, Alec, and Demetri came to carry our bags. I had put away all my new clothes and shoes. I lay down on the leather couch. This life won't be too bad.

EPOV(cause you know you want it!)

I had just lost my everything. And it was all Emmett's fault. Alice tapped my shoulder. "What." I asked.

"We are moving to Alaska with the Denali Clan. It's grown. There are now 15 people in there clan." Alice said. "I already have all your stuff their. I was just letting you know."

"Thank you." I said dryly. Alice got the hint and walked away. Esme came in the room next.

"Edward, I am driving your Volvo, you ride with Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper." Esme said. I nodded and stood up. I walked out to the Mercedes and got in the passenger seat. Carlisle sped off down the driveway. I kept my eyes on the outside of the window. I sighed.

"Alice, do you see her coming back any time soon?" I asked.

"I don't think. It's not quite clear. But I know that some of the new vampires will try to hit on you and you'll end up punching one." Alice said softly. I nodded in response.

"Edward, Emmett is really really sorry. Do you plan on forgiving him?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"What I plan on is ripping Rosalie to-" I started out but I was cut off by Carlisle's hand connecting with the back of my head.

"Edward, Emmett was furious at Bella because she hurt Rosalie and his family. Wouldn't you also be mad?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes but-"I started.

"Then you would say things you didn't mean." Carlisle said. I nodded glumly. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for the entire ride to Denali. We pulled up at Tanya's very colorful house. It was a very bright orange and it had three green circles on it. Tanya must have gotten high again. I stepped out of the Mercedes and into the chilly night air of Alaska. I walked right past the Denali Clan and their new members and into the room I would be staying in. I sighed and flopped on the bed. I felt tears of venom rolling down my face. I hope that I will get my Bella back.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

BPOV.

It has been three weeks since I joined the Volturi. I have been trained so that any pain emitted to me I can ignore. I took down my mental wall once and Jane gave me full force of her power for my training, I stood and took it, not whimpering or crying out once. Aro wants me to train the new vampires so we are the most powerful vampires working for the Volturi. I have developed some new powers. I can teleport, it comes with turning to mist, I have my pain power, and I can take any vampire's power and use it against them and I can have pretty much any power I want to use or have and no vampires power can work on me when my mental wall is up. I pick the 5 girls for the group today and we start training. The girls are not newborns but they are not trained properly. I thought of Edward everyday. I knew who I was going to pick. I pulled my hood over my head and walked to the throne room. Aro and Alec where sitting in the thrones talking. "Master, I have picked the five for the training group." I said emotionlessly.

"Very good! Who did you pick?" Aro said happily.

"Thorn, Verna, Ashley, Lola, and Fern." I said.

"Very good, why did you pick them?" Aro asked.

"I picked them mostly because of their powers." I said. Thorn can make a force field and she can get in others force fields. Verna can make copies of herself and others. Ashley can use the sea siren to daze you for a minute or so. Lola can control your mind. Fern can control fire. Thorn and I grew close as my time here grew.

"Very well, I will have Dean escort them to the training room." I nodded. "Also Bella, use the swords, and knives, and daggers. Teach them to use them. Very clever that you thought of making them." I nodded again and walked to the training room. I pulled out a drawer in a desk and got out the swords, knives, daggers, and spears. I laid them on the table. Then the five girls were escorted in by Dean. Thorn had black long straight hair and piercing topaz eyes and she is average height. I convinced all five of them to go to my diet. Verna has long brown wavy hair and she is short. Ashley has dark brown hair, and she is tall, she has a very model like figure. Lola has black hair with red streaks, she is a little shorter than me. Fern has blazing red hair.

"Girls." I greeted them.

"Bella!" Thorn cried, throwing herself at me. I laughed and hugged them all. I pulled back and they sat criss crossed on the floor.

"I will be training you. We will be the most powerful group that works for the Volturi. We will start with the knives, daggers, swords, and spears." I said. I threw a dagger a Fern and it pierced her hand. Fern cried out in pain. I looked at it. "It will scar. It is vampire venom. I made the weapons myself. They are all made out of vampire venom. But you will not show anymore weakness. This training will be the hardest thing you will have to go through in you entire existence." I said fiercely. The girls nodded, they knew to be afraid of me, and to respect me.

"What will we call ourselves?" Verna asked.

"How about Vampiresses?" Lola suggested. I shook my head no.

"Poisonous?" Ashley tried. Again I shook my head.

"Well then you come up with something." Thorn said. I thought for a moment and it came to me.

"The Sinners." I said. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. The rest of that day and night we went through training. The girls were doing good. I unleashed my full pain power on each of them and they took it. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.

EPOV

It has been three long weeks without Bella. I don't think she will come back. I sighed and looked up at the sky above me. I didn't watch were I was going and I bumped into woman. I was sent backwards. I realized that it was a vampire. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." I said while getting up off the ground.

"It's alright." The lady said. I looked at her. She looked exactly like Bella. "I'm Isabelle." The lady said. Whoa! Her name was close to Bella's! But she is not Bella. Isabelle had long, mahogany, hair, a heart shaped face, and she was tall. I tried reading her mind but alas I could not. She is so much like Bella.

"I'm Edward." I then acted on impulse. "Would you like to go out with me?" I asked. Isabelle nodded. "Let's go back to my house with my coven." I said. Why did I do that? Simple. She looks like Bella. That's why I did it. I know I will never love. Bella is my one and only true love. Isabelle and I ran back to the Denali house.

"Very colorful." Isabelle mused. I laughed the first laugh I had in three weeks. I opened the door and walked inside with Isabelle by my side. I turned the corner and Emmett's eyes got big. I did not have time to move. Emmett was hugging Isabelle like no tomorrow.

"Bella! I am so sorry I did not mean a thing I said." Emmett said while hugging Isabelle.

"Emmett you idiot! This is Isabelle not Bella." I hissed. Emmett dropped Isabelle and I caught her. I set her back on her feet. Emmett's eyes were black with hate. I scanned his mind. _I can't believe he would try to replace Bella! Oh my god!- _Emmett screamed in his head. I back out of his thoughts. "Everyone please come down here." I said. Soon everyone was in the room.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"This is Isabelle. We are going out together. I thought I would introduce you to her." I said with a fake smile on my face. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle's eyes all turned black. They were all screaming the same thing Emmett did in my head. "I am not trying to replace Bella. I am moving on." I lied. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all came up and slapped me across my face. I winced. "What!" I yelled.

"Edward how could you?" Esme hissed. I was scared of her. "Bella was the love and soul of our family and you let her run off to the Volturi. I mean she hurt us physically but she was raped by a mutt. You can't blame her." Esme seethed. I backed away.

"I am sorry. But Bella probably moved on so I will also. Please respect that fact and please respect Isabelle." I said. Everyone gave me a glare but nodded. Esme smiled at Isabelle, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Welcome to our home." Esme said. "I am Esme and everyone will be introduced later."

"Thank you. You may call me Belle." Isabelle said. Everyone nodded and went there separate ways. Isabelle and I walked outside holding hands. "Thanks Edward, I had a nice time with your family." Belle smiled. I nodded. Belle and I sat on the porch swing. Belle snuggled up against me and we watched the sun set. Belle looked up at me and leaned in. I leaned down and our lips met one another. I felt nothing. No sparks, nothing. I pulled away and smiled at Belle. Long as she looked like Bella I may be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry if you don't like the story. But if you don't like it then don't read it. **

**Here is some information on Dean to see if you approve of him for Bella. I approve. **

**Dean Samuel Hunter was born August 17 1900 and he was changed by Caius in 1920. He is twenty years old. He has soft brown curly hair, wide set golden eyes(Bella convinced him to go veggie) , a heart shaped face, a slender nose, a strong set chest, big muscles but he's not fat or a giant like a big guy, slender but also strong and brawny. He is 6 inches 6 feet. Dean is Bella's big teddy bear. Dean is a very sweet, romantic, old fashioned, caring, over protective, witty, daring, brave, courageous, tender, loveable, gentle, strong man. He is always there for Bella and he would do anything for her. Dean helped Bella through her Catatonic stage. He was with her the whole way through. There is a little bit about Dean.**

**And Tanya's Denali Clan! Here are the fifteen new vampire's names.**

**Sage, Frank, Dylan, Mariah, George, Kathleen, Mike, Dena, Bo, Lisa, Mark, Carson (girl), Frannie, Kyle, Lee. And the human- Jenna. **

**Outfits on profile**

**BPOV**

It has been five years since I have been with the Volturi. Things are alright. I am the leader of The Sinners still. Today we will receive a mission to go on. The girls have learned not to feel pain but some gets through. But they can't block out powers like I can. I am not Catatonic anymore. I still think of Edward everyday. I miss him but maybe he's moved on. I wonder if he thinks about me still. I hope he does. I wonder if Emmett is still mad. I haven't really moved on but I am going to start seeing Dean. I love him but I am not sure if I love him like I love Edward. I mean, when we hold hands or stuff I imagine its Edward. Don't get me wrong. I love Dean but my heart still belongs to Edward. I love Edward but I am also furious at him, not furious, murderous. I mean when I tried my power on Verna at first she was still able to see and talk and feel what was going on. That means Edward felt it, heard it, and saw it and he didn't do a damn thing about it. I am not little innocent Bella anymore. I am lethal. I wear dark clothing, I am powerful, I am not a virgin. Yes, I lost my virginity to the man that I love. Not Edward. I still love Edward but I hate him also. My hate side is in control right now. I sighed and leaned against Dean's chest. "What's wrong Bella?" Dean asked softly.

"I was just thinking about what the mission was going to be." I said softly. Dean kissed my forehead. I smiled at him. "Thanks." I whispered. Thorn walked in the room. I noticed her presence. "Yes Thorn?" I asked.

"Aro will see you now." Thorn said. I sighed and kissed Dean's forehead.

"If I don't come back, you can have my couch!" I yelled once I was out the door. Thorn giggled and I heard Dean's musical but strong laugh. I walked with my co leader to the throne room. I opened the door and became somber again. A thing I always taught the girls. "Master." I bowed my head.

"Ah yes Bella. I have your mission ready for you. The clan is very large. It has 28 vampires and they have one human. They are two clans together." Aro cautioned.

"I've taken down more." I let a small smile play on my lips. Aro smiled back. "You said there was a human. Do tell." I questioned.

"Yes, one of the new vampires made a slip up and fell in love with a human. So now she is aware of vampires, werewolves, and all of it. So they either change her, kill her, or you will." I nodded. "It is in Denali, Alaska. Teleport there around Twilight." Aro said.

"Thank you." I said calmly. Thorn and I walked out of the room. Thorn and Dean are the only people who know about Edward. We walked back in my room. I flopped down on my new bed, since the last one broke.

"Isn't Denali where that Tanya person's coven is?" Thorn asked. I nodded.

"But they have been there long so they probably moved. Go get the others." I told Thorn. Thorn scurried out of the room. Dean came over and pulled me on his lap.

"Bella I have something important to ask you." Dean said. He was about to say something when the girls ran into the room.

"When do we leave?" Verna asked.

"Twilight." I said. "The safest time of day for our kind. I will teleport us." I said. "Bring your knives, daggers, and swords. Wear them under your cloak. I am not playing nice tonight. I will talk but if it comes down to a fight be ready. They have a vampire that has a force field around the house, so Thorn, time to penetrate a force field. Also put in your red contacts for added affect. And Dean is coming with us." I told them. They nodded. "Out with all of you besides my co leader." I said. Everyone but Thorn ran out to get ready. Thorn usually hangs out with Dean and me, unless we are busy. "What were you going to ask me?" I turned to Dean.

"Well, later before we leave I was hoping that we could walk down to the ocean." Dean asked. I nodded.

"What are you going to wear?" Thorn asked.

"I am not sure, maybe my black, skin tight, short shorts and that one red off the shoulder top?" I suggested.

"Maybe?" Thorn said. "I am wearing my black half shirt with my leather jeans and black boots." Thorn said.

"That's going to look hot." I giggled. Thorn giggled with me also. I leaned back on Dean. He wrapped his arms tenderly around my waist. I kissed his neck.

"Guys, please get a room." Thorn complained.

"Uh Thorn. This is our room." Dean laughed. I joined him. Jane came in the door.

"Bella, let's go. I want to give you your new weapons." Jane smiled a non painful smile at me. I kissed Deans cheek.

"I'll be back love, get something out for me to wear." I said and I walked with Thorn and Jane to the weapon room. Jane shut the door behind us.

"These are the sharpest and cause the most pain, as you say they are." Jane threw Thorn and I each a dagger, sword, and blade. I took the blade and pressed it down on my wrist. I dragged it across. I felt the burning sting of the fire. Jane always saw me do this, Thorn, well this is her first time in the weapon room. Her eyes were huge. I didn't make a peep when I pressed down harder. I took the blade away from my wrist.

"What?" I asked Thorn.

"Are you serious? That didn't hurt at all?" Thorn asked, incredulous.

"It stung but I am so were no amount of pain bothers me." I smiled. "You try." Thorn shook her head. I laughed. "I order you to." Thorn sighed and took the blade out. She pressed it lightly to her wrist. Thorn bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Vampire venom." I mused.

"How the hell do you put up with that?" Thorn asked. I shrugged. I took six knives, swords, and daggers of the same type.

"Thanks Jane." I smiled at her and Thorn and I walked back to mine and Dean's room. I dropped the weapons on the bed. Thorn flopped down on the couch, holding her wrist. "Oh it will go away in five minutes you big sissy." I sneered. Thorn glared at me.

"What will?" Dean asked. I showed him my wrist. He grabbed it carefully. "What happened?"

"I tried out the new weapons. They are strong. I am fine though. Sorry for worrying you." I said as I sat on his lap.

"Your clothes are on the shoe rack in the closet. I am already changed. I'll be waiting." Dean said suggestively. I smirked at him and walked into the closet. On the shoe rack was a blue short spaghetti strap cocktail dress. It was nice. I pulled it on and some blue stilettos. I walked back out of the closet and Thorn wolf whistled. I flipped her off. Dean stood up and put his arm protectively around my waist. He grabbed our cloaks and we left the room. I leaned into him. He lead me out onto the beach by the ocean. We walked along the beach for awhile. "Bella, I have something to ask you." Dean said. I nodded in encouragement. Dean pulled out a blue velvet box from his pocket and slid down on one knee. He opened the box and inside there was a diamond ring with blue diamonds around it. "Isabella Swan, I love you and I always will love you, will you marry me?" Dean asked. I am ready to let go of Edward? Can I let go of Edward. I looked into Dean's eyes and saw my answer. Yes I could.

"Yes." I whispered. Dean smiled the biggest smile I could possibly imagine, he slid my engagement ring onto my left third finger where Edward's mothers still was. Dean looked up at me and I nodded. He slid his ring back off and then took Edward's mothers off and handed it too me, then he slid his ring back on. He stood up and I kissed him with passion. It doesn't mean that I don't love Edward. I will always love Edward. If I ever see him in my existence, I hope he will understand. Dean lifted my by my waist and spun me around. I laughed. He ran back to the castle at human speed. We busted in the doors of the throne room, Dean still carrying me. Aro looked surprised. Dean shook his hand to show him what just happened. Aro clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Congratulations you two! We will hold the wedding here!" Aro cheered. We laughed. "You might want to tell The Sinners." Aro suggested. I nodded and Dean ran towards Thorn's room. We were shouting to any people we passed; 'We're getting married'. Any people we passed would congratulate us. I kicked down Thorn's door. She jumped in the air.

"What the hell you-" Thorn stopped mid sentence when she saw my engagement ring. "Oh my god!" Thorn squealed. Thorn crashed into us with a hug. Dean let me go and Thorn and I were jumping. I have never been this excited before. The rest of The Sinners came in and apparently Dean told them because they were bouncing with us. Jane saw us and laughed.

"What now?" Jane asked me.

"Dean and I are getting married." I exclaimed. Jane laughed and congratulated us then told us to get ready. Dean and I walked back to our room. I ran in the closet and pulled out my skin tight black short shorts and my black low cut crop top. I pulled on knee high boots. I put mascara and eye liner on. I pulled my hair up into a neat Japanese bun. I pulled my cloak over my head and took Dean's hand. The Sinners came into our room. Thorn had on leather pants with a low cut red shirt. Fern had on a black mini skirt with a black metallic hoop club shirt. Verna had on a red skin tight mini dress. Ashley had a deep purple mini dress. Then Lola had on black leather shorts and a black halter short top. We each had our red contacts in. We looked hot but deadly. They all pulled up there hoods and we walked to the throne room. Aro, Alec, Marcus, Caius, Heidi, Jane, Demetri, and Felix were all there. "Aro." I greeted him coolly. Aro nodded. I extended my arms and the black mist appeared. One second we were in Volterra then the next we were outside in Alaska.

"Which way?" Thorn asked. I pointed north.

"Fern and Verna you come up from the south. Lola and Ashley you go east. Thorn, Dean, and I will go west." I ordered. They all nodded. We took off running. Our black cloaks flowing behind us. I smelled 28 vampires once we got close. "Thorn, get the others." I commanded. Thorn nodded and almost silently whispered for the others to come where we are. I have trained there ears to hear for at least 200 miles away. A few seconds later the group was with us. "Ok, Thorn break the force field. Everyone, have a knife in your hand." I said. Thorn broke down the force field and I stepped towards the house. I saw someone looking out the window. I knocked on the door. The cloak concealing my face. Then I stepped back into the snow. The door opened. "Bring your entire coven outside. Including the human." I said to whoever was at the door. The door shut and their was yelling. I sighed and stepped back into Dean's arms. A few minutes later there were 28 vampires in front of us and one human.

"Who are you?" I recognized that voice to belong to Alice Cullen.

"Girls, drop your hoods." I said. They dropped there hoods. I smelled the sickly sweet smell of the Cullens. I slowly dropped my hood. I looked up and my eyes met everyone's. "We are The Sinners. The strongest league in the Volturi. This is Thorn, Verna, Fern, Lola, and Ashley. This man is Dean. And I am Isabella Swan. Their leader." I said flatly. Dean put his hand on my shoulder. He knew how much I wanted to lash out at them.

"Bella?" I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again; Edward Cullen.

"Edward." I greeted him coldly. My ruby red eyes pierced him. "We are not here for chit chat. The Volturi have told us that a human knows of us. Where is the human." I said. A blonde hair girl slowly raised her hand, clutching onto dear life on a vampire. "Let me see her. Step forward. Your name?" I asked.

"J-Jenna." The girl stammered.

"Jenna." I repeated. I took a step towards her and the vampire she was holding got defensive. "I would not do that. I have taken down many covens bigger than yours by myself. Bring the girl forward." I ordered. The vampire pecked the human on the lips and gently pushed her towards me. I circled her. I put my nose on her neck. "Mmhhm." I added for affect. The vampire snarled at me. I put my hand up to silence him. I lifted the girl's chin so he eyes met mine. I looked her in the eye and she fainted. I caught her before she hit the snow. "Here is your new pet." I sneered while handing the human to the vampire who growled. "You have three days to decided. You either change her, kill her, or I will do it."

"No." The vampire growled.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Kyle."

"Well Kyle mined your manners. By the way, you have bad taste in humans." I sneered. Thorn and the rest of The Sinners sneered. Kyle handed the girl off to another human and he grabbed my hair, pulling me backwards. Dean snarled. I pulled out the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. He let go of my hair and I went upright. I relocated my spine.

"What did you do to him!?" Jenna shrieked.

"It's called a knife honey." I sneered.

"Bella what happened to you?" Emmett asked. Bad move! I stalked towards him. He shivered visually.

"You want to know what happened?" I asked in a calm but dangerous voice. Emmett nodded. "A werewolf raped me then I tell no one to touch me and they do it any way. I was catatonic! I used my power on all of you. I found out through testing that you can still talk and hear and see when your in pain watch. I turned and glared and Kyle. He started to cry out in pain. "Say something."

"Something." Kyle said. I turned back to Emmett.

"So your whole family heard, saw, and watched you say what you said to me. You didn't even look for me you bastards!" I screamed. I brought my hand back but Dean grabbed it. I calmed down. I gently took my hand away from his and stalked towards Edward and a girl who looked like me was hanging onto his arm. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I seethed and Edward winced. "Really proves how much you loved me back then. So who's your new slut?" I asked.

"I am not a slut! My name is Isabelle." The flunky on his arm said.

"What did you do Cullen? Go out and find my twin?" I sneered.

"I can't believe it's really you Bell-"Edward started,

"Isabella to my traitors." I cut him off.

"I still love you." Edward whispered. I laughed out loud. I lifted my left hand to his face. His eyes widened when he saw my ring. I pulled my hand back and let it loose in a fist. I punched his right in his jaw. It felt so good to get my revenge. Edward was picking himself off the floor. I was about to punch him again but a small dainty hand grabbed mine.

"Isabella." Alice hissed.

"Watch it pixie." I snapped. I pulled my hand away from hers and walked back over to Dean. Edward was watching my every move. I hooked my leg around his waist and place my lips on his. Our lips molded together.

"Edward no!" Alice cried. Before I knew it Edward had his lips on mine. I shoved him off harder than I was suppose to. He landed on the ground. I walked up to him and put the area between the heel and toe over his throat.

"Three days. Now if you don't mind. I have a mutt to kill." I snarled. I removed my foot and kicked his head then I picked up my cloak. I pulled it over my head. "Three days." I whispered before the mist started. The Sinners and I were now in Forks, Washington. Oh Jacob. The boogieman wants to play.

**I don't know if this will be Edward and Bella. I like Dean too much. Maybe they will become friends. Not sure yet. Maybe I can have their mates die or something. Still not sure. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

I made a poll and it's on my profile so check it out. I really like Bella and Dean together but I don't want to hurt Edward. Maybe they can be friends? I am not sure so vote. I don't think it will be Bella and Edward for a long time. Sorry!

BPOV

I leaned into Dean. The memories here were too fresh. Ugh! I hate this rainy town. Dean bent down and whispered in my ear. "Can I kill the bastard who raped you?" I laughed.

"After I have my fun." Dean smiled at me. The Sinners, Dean, and I all walked down the street to La Push. We crossed the imaginary treaty line. It reeked of werewolf. I walked up to Sam's house with the others behind me. I knocked on the door and Emily answered. "Is Sam here?" I asked. Emily nodded and yelled for Sam. He came rushing to the door. I removed my hood.

"Bella!" Sam yelled and he hugged me. I gave him a small hug.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked.

"He's uh, at Billy's house." Sam said. I nodded and turned swiftly, pulling up my hood. The others followed. I walked to Billy's house and shoved open the door.

"Who's there?" Billy called.

"It's the boogieman." I said in a voice that freaks people out. I heard someone scream. I tore off my cloak and threw it at Thorn. "Billy." I called out.

"Yes?" The voice came from the living room. I ran in there and Jacob and Billy were watching football. Billy gasped when he saw me. Then Jacob turned and looked at me. He smiled.

"You got a good body now Bells." Jacob said suggestively.

"Billy, I am killing your son for raping me and killing me." I said to Billy. Billy swallowed but nodded.

"DAD!" Jacob shouted.

"You deserve this Jacob. It is against tribal beliefs and laws." Billy said. I nodded.

"Don't try to run Jakey. I have six others with me." I sneered. "Maybe I wont kill you. Maybe I'll make you suffer in pain like I did." I glared at him and he crashed to the floor screaming and begging for me to stop. I used more of my power on him. I used Alec's blue fire and I lit him on fire, inside. Jacob was screaming. I stopped the glaring and fire and I walked over to him and beat the crap out of his face. "Dean, your turn." I said. Dean came in the room with a smirk on his face. I kissed his lips for good luck then I stood by Billy.

"What happened to Edward?" Billy asked.

"That scum didn't care that his brother's words hurt and he didn't do anything about it. I left him five years ago." I told Billy as I took the camera from Thorn to get a better view. Felix and Demetri would love this. Dean finally snapped his neck and Jacob fell to the ground. "You can hold the funeral. Our work here is done. Goodbye Billy." I said then I walked out the door without my cloak but I didn't care. I walked out into the sun and rainbows danced off my skin. I quickly snatched my cloak from Thorn. I pulled the hood up and continued walking. Dean came up behind me and picked me up bridal style. I laughed and kissed his cheek. I melted into his arms. Whenever I am with Dean I feel complete. I completely trust him and love him. He is my solar eclipse. "I love you." I whispered.

"Our leader is going soft." Ashley whispered. I glared at her and she yelped in pain. I laughed and turned my eyes back to Dean.

"I love you too." Dean said then he bent his face down and his lips met mine. Our lips molded to each others. I pulled away before it got out of hand. I smiled at Dean's pout.

"More for later." I whispered suggestively in his ear. He laughed as we walked down the streets of Forks. We passed Charlie's house. I told Dean to stop. I wriggled out of his grasp and ran to the house. I scaled the tree and snuck into my old room. Wow. The memories of Edward and I here are strong. I looked around. Everything was still the way as I had left it. I opened my closet and all the clothes were there. I bent down and grabbed a little brown suede book. I opened it and it was from Charlie. It had pictures of when I was a baby to when I was a teenager. I found a picture that must have broke his heart. I was of me when Edward left. My cheeks were hollow and my eyes empty. I was very skinny. I was staring at Charlie's gun. I removed the picture and snuck back out the window. I stepped on the tree branch but it broke and I fell to the ground. I landed on my feet. I zipped back to where everyone was. "This is a picture of me when Edward left." I said and I handed it to Dean. His face twisted in pain, and hurt. He passed the picture to Thorn and she did the same thing. I grabbed Dean's face and forced him to look at me. "It's all better now. It's okay. I am fine. I have the love of my existence with me and I will always have him." I pressed myself to Dean who had his arms wrapped lovingly yet protectively around me. I sighed against his chest. Thorn tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at her. "We should get back to Alaska before sunrise." Thorn said. I nodded and led them into the forest behind Charlie's house. I sucked in a breath. I led us right to were he left me. I sat on the bracken like I did last time. I lay there. I felt nothing. No emptiness, nothing. I smiled and got up. The black mist appeared around us and we were back in Alaska. I checked us into a hotel and Dean and I got our own room. We were busy for the rest of the night.

EPOV.

I can't believe that was once my sweet, innocent, Bella. She is fierce now. Alice helped me off the ground. "Can you believe that was Bella?" Alice asked. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Belle.

"And to think that was all caused by me." Emmett sighed. Rosalie rubbed his arm, soothing him.

"She's right. I did hear, and see everything you did and said to her. I didn't do anything but yell at you for it." I sighed and placed my head in the crook of Belle's neck. She rubbed my back reassuringly.

"It's not your fault baby." Belle cooed. I hate when she calls me baby! Arg! I ignored it and relaxed into her arms.

"What did she say about killing some dogs?" Esme asked.

"She went to kill Jacob probably. It looks like she found a new mate." Carlisle said. I groaned inwardly.

"I know." I muttered. _Sorry- Carlisle _I nodded slightly.

"I want the old Bella back." Rosalie sighed.

"I know." Jasper said softly. "She had so much rage and pain radiating off her like a bomb."

"It's my entire fault." Emmett and I said together. That got a laugh out of us.

"It's good to hear you laugh Edward." Belle smiled at me and I smiled crookedly back.

"What about Jenna?" Kyle asked as he placed ice to his wound.

"We change her." Carlisle said.

"No." Kyle said fiercely. "I will not damn her."

"Kyle, do you want to spend the rest of your existence alone? Or do you want your soul mate with you?" Carlisle said. Kyle sighed.

"I will not kill her. Or change her. That Bella character will have to get through all of us." Kyle said then he walked away. I don't know what we will do but we better act quick.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

BPOV

We have spent two of the three days in this winter hell hole. The hotel was crappy and there was no decent wildlife. I sighed against Dean's chest. "What is it Bella?" Dean asked softly.

"It just that I wish I could get out of this hell hole." I groaned and flipped over so I was on my stomach in the bed, laying on him. Dean smiled against my cheek.

"I know. When do you want the wedding to be?" Dean asked.

"As soon as possible. Maybe a week or two after we go back?" I suggested. Dean laughed his beautiful laugh.

"I like the idea." Dean smiled. I smiled back at him. "You want to go the club tonight?" Dean asked. Why not.

"Sure, let me tell the girls to get ready then we can leave." I smiled and hopped out of the hotel bed in my bra and boy shorts. Dean smiled at me and I laughed. I ran next door to the girl's room. Thorn answered the door.

"Nice clothes Bells." Thorn laughed. I glared at her and she stopped.

"We are going to the club. Get ready." I said then I walked back to Dean and I room. Dean was already dressed in a white tank with a black jacket over it and in black jeans. I growled with desire at him. Dean laughed and tossed me my outfit. It was bikini top with a line of jewels going down to the short skirt connecting it together. I pulled it on and my black stilettos. Dean whistled at me and I laughed. Thorn and the girls walked in. Thorn had on a red halter mini dress that clung to her nicely. Fern had on black bubble tube top dress. Ashley had on a blue v neck chain belt tunic mini dress. Verna had on black one shoulder tunic mini dress. Lola had on medallion v neck tunic mini dress. We looked hot!

"Are we walking?" Ashley asked.

"We have no car so basically yeah." I said. Ashley poked her tongue out at me and I did the same to her. Dean laughed and swooped me into his arms. I gasped by surprise then I laughed. Dean carried me to the club. It was dark outside so we did not need our cloaks. We got in the club for free. There were strobe lights everywhere. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at us. It reeked of alcohol and sweat in the club. I spotted a booth and dragged everyone over. I made Dean, Lola, Ashley, Fern, and Verna sit down. I grabbed Thorn and took her to the bar. I stepped on the stool and helped Thorn up. We started to dance. I ran at human place and slid in between Thorn's legs. I stood back up and the smell hit me full force. The Cullens. I looked over to the middle of the dance floor and there they were, watching us. "Let's give them a show then." I whispered to Thorn who laughed. "Bring down the pole!" I yelled to the bartender. The pole came down and Thorn and I did moves that would make a stripper blush. We hopped down and all of the Cullen's mouths were open. They started to follow us so I picked up pace. I made it back to the table and sat on Dean's lap. "You like the show?" I said suggestively.

"Very much." Dean smiled. "You always are beautifully stunning and amazingly gorgeous." Dean smiled at me and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I felt the presence of the Cullens.

"Damn." I hissed. I looked up and my eyes met Edward's. "What do you want lover boy?" I snapped. "I am trying to have a personal moment with my fiancé."

"Sorry." Edward didn't sound sorry at all. I huffed and grabbed Dean's hand and shoved right past Edward, with the rest following behind me. I walked onto the dance floor and started to dance suggestively with Dean. I smiled against Dean's chest. I looked over and saw Edward and Isabelle dancing the same way. I felt no jealousy or anything towards Isabelle. I grinded against Dean's hips. Dean moaned and I felt his member harden against my ass. I smirked to myself and looked up at Dean's face. Then suddenly Dean was not their anymore and Edward was. Edward had his hands on my hips and he was pressed against me. I was not turned on at all. Edward turned me around.

"What the hell Edward. Get off me!" I screamed. Edward brought his lips down on mine and I was frozen. I felt no spark or anything. I shoved him off and into Isabelle. I glared at him and he withered and cried out in pain. "Go to hell Edward." I snapped then I ran towards Thorn at human pace. "Where is Dean?" I asked.

"The big one has him." Thorn said. "I though you would like a fight so I didn't interfere." Thorn smiled.

"You know me so well." I laughed then I ran towards Emmett who had Dean in a headlock. "Release my fiancé." I demanded. Alice and Rosalie's eyes lit up with excitement. Emmett didn't move. I started to get mad and I felt my hair become blue but not on fire, yet. "I. Said. Release. My. Fiancé." I seethed. Emmett shook his head and tightened his grip. "Let's take this outside." I snapped. Emmett followed me with Dean in his hands to the alley. I kicked Emmett in the groin and his hands left Dean and moved to his member. I glared at him and he fell to the ground. I smirked at Dean then walked back in the club with him. Alice and Rosalie looked shocked.

"Are we invited to your wedding?" Alice asked casually.

"I don't know? Are you?" I said. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Remember how good of friends we were Bella." Alice reminded me.

"Yes but friends stick up for friends don't ya think so." I snapped and I turned back to Dean. "Let's get out of here." I said then I turned back to the Cullens. "You have till tomorrow. We will be there at noon." I said then I turned and walked out the door. The Sinners and Dean following. I saw Emmett was hobbling to the door and I glared at him and he fell down again. I laughed and kept walking. Dean wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. I leaned into his side.

"Thank you." Dean murmured into my hair. I smiled into his side.

"I love you Dean." I said softly.

"I love you too Bella." Dean looked into my eyes and I saw the love, devotion, and passion that lie within them. I smiled at Dean and got on my toes to kiss his lips. I felt that right then that we were meant for each other. I pulled away and smiled at his pout. I ran my fingers through his brown curly hair. Fern cleared her throat. I smirked at Dean. We reached the hotel again. Tomorrow was going to be long.

EPOV.

I guess I made a bad move when I kissed Bella. Belle didn't mind though. We arrived back at Tanya's. I walked in the door with Belle. "What are we going to do?" Jenna asked.

"I will run away with you." Kyle said.

"Won't work. There are trackers in the Volturi." Carlisle said. Kyle sighed.

"There has to be something we could do!" Kyle shouted.

"Hid her?" Sage suggested.

"We'll try I guess." Carlisle sighed. I nodded in agreement. I don't want to damn Jenna. I sighed and walked to my room with Belle behind me. Tomorrow should be fun!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't think I can make this and EdwardxBella

I don't think I can make this and EdwardxBella. I can't do that to Dean or Belle. I am sorry but maybe for you guys I can do an alternative or something.

BPOV.

I will change that girl today if they aren't vampire enough to do it themselves. I don't believe that becoming a vampire damns you. Long as you have someone right. I went through everything that had happened last night. When Edward kissed me I felt no spark or connection so that means I have moved on. I rolled over in the bed and I hit Dean's body. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I was just thinking about when Edward killed my lips last night and how I didn't feel anything at all from it; besides disgust." I smiled at Dean. Dean smiled a stunning smile back. I sighed and got out of the hotel bed. I grabbed my mission clothes and jumped in the shower. I got in the hot water. The beads hitting my back relaxed me. I washed my hair with the cherry shampoo and conditioner. I rinsed myself off and got out of the shower in a towel. I walked back into the room and grabbed my red and black lace underwear set. I ran back in the bathroom and dressed in my black hook dress and my thigh high black boots. I pulled my hair into a Japanese bun like a few days ago. I did my mascara and eyeliner. I stepped out of the bathroom and Dean growled with desire. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Later." I told him suggestively. I pulled my cloak up and Dean did the same. I grabbed his hand and walked out to the girl's room. I opened the door and they were about to come out. I smiled at them and moved so they could shuffle out.

"You look hot master." Fern said.

"You too." I said. The Sinners and I walked downstairs. I turned to the forest. I ran in the trees and everyone followed. I was getting close to the house. I threw my cloak off and Verna caught it. I came to a halt at the front of the house, causing Dean to slam into me. Outside of the house stood the 28 vampires in a square. I laughed at the attempts to keep the girl safe.

"If you want her you have to go through us." Edward said. I smirked.

"Sinners, I got this one." I smiled over my shoulder and turned my attention back to the square. "Who's first?" I said. Rosalie stepped up and I laughed. I lunged at her and sent her flying into the forest. I turned and grabbed the nearest vampire and I knocked them out. I did that to about 15 of them. I charged at Esme and sent her copulating backwards into a tree. Carlisle came running at me and I threw him by his arm into the house, knocking him out. I grabbed Alice and beat the crap out of her then threw her to the side. I did the same to Jasper and Emmett. All that was left was The human, Isabelle, and Edward. I knocked Isabelle out with one hit. I turned to Edward and smiled an evil smile. I charged at him and I hit him hard in the stomach. I brought him off the ground by his hair and I sent him flying into the house with Carlisle. Edward was limping back towards me while the others struggled to get up. I took that as my chance and I grabbed the girl. I sunk my teeth down into her neck and released as much venom as I could. I then moved to bite her wrists and ankles. Jenna was screaming in pain. "Get her inside." I told Thorn; she nodded and picked up Jenna and took her inside.

"How could you damn her like that!" Edward screamed at me. I laughed in his face. He didn't like that and he slapped me across my face. I stood there frozen for a moment. Dean roared with fury. I put my hand up to stop Dean.

"Did you just slap me?" I said even though I knew the answer.

"Do I need to replay it?" Edward asked.

"Go ahead. You can go around kissing me and I feel nothing from it. Get this through your thick skull. I. Don't. Love. You." I said as if I was talking to a two year old. "The flame of our love has burnt out and we already relit it so there is no more wick to it. And that is your fault. So don't be kissing me and touching me. It doesn't do anything but make you look like a fool. I care about you but in a friendship like way. Edward, I am happy you have Isabelle. I am happy that you're happy. I was only doing my job." I said fiercely. Edward looked taken aback by my talking and not hitting.

"I'm sorry Bella. I am so sorry." Edward broke down and sobbed. Why the hell was I being nice!

"It's fine Edward. You might need to go to Isabelle, she's in hysterics." I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Edward got up and took Isabelle in his arms. I walked over to Verna and got my cloak. I reached on the inside pocket and pulled out Edward's mothers ring. I walked back to Edward and dropped it in the snow. "We will be back in three days to check on her." I said before the mist started and we were in Volturi castle. I walked to the throne room with everyone behind me. I opened the door and stepped inside. Aro, Heidi, Jane, Marcus, Felix, Caius, Demetri, and Alec were all there. "Aro." I greeted him.

"Bella!" Aro cried. "How was it? Who were the covens? Did you change her?" Aro slammed me with questions. I chuckled once without humor.

"It was a hell hole. The covens were the Denali Coven and the Cullen coven. I changed her and took out some vampires." I said.

"The Cullens?" Aro asked, his brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Yes. I said I would be back in three days to check the newborn." I said. Aro motioned Thorn forward and touched her hand. Aro laughed.

"When you tossed the ring at Edward he nearly lost it." Aro chuckled and dismissed Thorn. I nodded. "Jane, Demetri, and I will be going with you in three days." Aro said. I nodded again. "You may leave." We turned and left the room silently. Dean and I walked back to our room. I sat next to Dean on the couch but he pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm proud of you Bella." Dean said. "Are you going to invite them?"

"Maybe, I mean they once were family. Only if Aro allows it." I sighed and snuggled closer to his body. Dean flipped us over so I was under him. He supported his weight on his elbow. Dean bent his head down and molded his lips to mine. I groaned against his lips. I loved having his soft, tender lips on mine. I let my tongue sneak out and graze over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and I attacked his tongue with mine. I finally gave up the tongue battle. I lifted his shirt off his head, exposing his defined rock hard abs and chest. I ran my hands down his chest. Dean shuddered above me and I felt his member press against my thigh. I squirmed with delight, causing it to jump. Dean caressed my shoulder then removed my dress, leaving me in my red and black set. Dean growled and I moaned and pressed myself harder against him. I quickly took Dean's pants off and threw them on the floor. I kissed Dean hungrily Dean's hands snuck around and unclasped my bra. His hands grazed over my breasts tenderly. I moaned with pleasure. Dean smiled and lowered his mouth down and sucked on my nipple. I groaned. Dean twirled my right nipple between his teeth and massaged my left with his hand. Dean's hand traced patterns down my stomach and then slid into my underwear and pulled them off. I moaned as he inserted two fingers inside of me. I felt like I was on fire. Every place he touched tingled with a passionate fuzzy feeling.

"Bella." Dean moaned my name and he stuck two more fingers inside of me. I moaned again. I felt his thumb lightly rub over my clit.

"Dean please, faster, I'm so close." I moaned. Dean sped up and I came onto his hand. He pulled his hand out and licked it. I pulled Dean's boxers off and flipped us so that I was on top. I had my body at one end of the couch and his laying down. I crawled up in between his legs and I took his throbbing penis into my hands. I slowly moved my hands up and down. Dean moaned loudly. I sped up my hand pace. Then I brought my hand lower and I took him into my mouth.

"Belllla." Dean moaned. I was aroused by his moaning. I put more of him inside my mouth. I nibble on him softly as I pulled him out of my mouth. I lightly traced my tongue over his tip. "B-B-ella." Dean moaned again. I placed my tongue on the center and that was all it took. He came in my mouth and I swallowed greedily. I crawled up further until my face met Dean's face. I licked his lips and gave him a chaste kiss. I felt Dean insert himself into my throbbing core. I moaned in pleasure. I pressed down harder so he would fill me up more. Dean and I started moving at vampire speed. I felt my walls clamp down on him, activating his climax. His juice inside me I could not take, it cause my orgasm. I convulsed in joy as I finish my orgasm. I felt Dean slide out of me. He turned me so I was on my side. "I love you Bella." Dean whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered. Then Dean pulled the comforter off the bed and onto us. I lay there in peace and tranquil in his arms. All too soon that was over. I heard the door open and Thorn enter. "What is it Thorn?" I asked.

"Come on! We need to plan your wedding." Thorn squealed. I sighed. I got out from under the comforter and grabbed my robe, putting it on over my exposed body. I walked back to Dean and gave him a kiss and went into Thorn's room. I sat on her white leather couch and she got out a notebook. "Where is it being held?"

"Here in the court yard."

"Cake?"

"No." We went through series of questions then she finally released me. I ran back to my room and jumped on the couch with Dean. I cuddled in his arms. Letting peace reach me once again.

EPOV from when Bella and him talk kinda.

"How could you damn her like that?" I screamed at Bella. Bella laughed in face. How dare she! I slapped Bella across her face. Bella stood there frozen for a moment. Dean roared with fury. Bella put her hand up, silencing him.

"Did you just slap me?" Bella asked. Did she go blonde or something?

"Do I need to replay it?" I snapped at her.

"Go ahead. You can go around kissing me and I feel nothing from it. Get this through your thick skull. I. Don't. Love. You." Bella said as if she was talking to a toddler. "The flame of our love has burnt out and we already relit it so there is no more wick to it. And that is your fault. So don't be kissing me and touching me. It doesn't do anything but make you look like a fool. I care about you but in a friendship like way. Edward, I am happy you have Isabelle. I am happy that you're happy. I was only doing my job." Bella said fiercely. I was taken aback that she didn't kill me. What had I done.

"Bella I am so sorry. I am sorry." I broke down and sobbed.

"It's fine Edward. You might need to go to Isabelle, she's in hysterics." Bella said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I got up and took Isabelle in my arms. Bella walked over to another vampire was and got her cloak. She reached on the inside a pocket and pulled out a ring. Bella walked back to Isabelle and I and dropped the ring in the snow. "We will be back in three days to check on her." Bella said before the mist started and they were gone. I grabbed the ring and I recognized it to be my mothers. I let out a sob and Belle cooed in my ear. I let her calm me. I guess it really was over.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV.

I know Bella doesn't love me the same way anymore. How could I be so stupid and not go after her? Alice said we will be too late. It's Alice's fault. I ran into her room. "Alice!" I roared.

"What Edward?"

"You told me that it would be too late to go to Bella!" I yelled.

"It was too late. Plus you have Belle."

"The only reason I am dating her is because she looks like Bella!" I yelled. Alice was shocked.

"What?"

"I don't like Belle at all. I hate her squeaky little voice, her stupid blonde moments, she is the Bella look a like but has the personality of Jessica Stanley!" I yelled.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?"

"I always wondered how you could like someone like Belle!" Alice said. Alice suddenly got a glazed over look but came back to reality quickly. "Bella is going to invite us to her wedding!" Alice cheered. I knew that then I would have to get Bella back; and I would if it was the last thing I do.

"What?" I heard the squeaky voice. I turned around and saw Belle standing in the doorway.

"Belle, I don't love you. I never have. The only reason I dated you was because you looked like Bella." I said softly. Belle punched me in the face and ran out the door. I laughed. Yes I would get Bella back. Hopefully.

BPOV.

I was sitting in the throne room, hanging out with Felix and Demetri. They have been like my replacement Jasper and Emmett. "Hey guys did I show you the video of the mutt dying?" I asked.

"No." They said in unison. I pulled the video camera out and tossed it to them. I heard the swearing on the video. Felix and Demetri busted out laughing. Felix bumped my fist with his own. It reminded me of Emmett. "I am going to walk around." I said then I gracefully walked out of the room. I walked out to the balcony. Marcus was there. "Hey Marcus." I said.

"Hello Bella." Marcus said. "Aro said that I will be coming along tonight to go to check the newborn."

"Oh alright." I said. "I am going inside." I walked back inside and went to Thorn's room. I opened the door and Thorn was listening to her I-pod. I flopped on her bed and made her jump.

"What the hell Bella!" Thorn yelled. I laughed. "Out." Thorn commanded. I laughed again and left. Only 30 minutes till we leave to check on the girl. I think I wish that I had Edward's ring on my finger. Shut up Bella! You love Dean. Edward didn't care about you. He didn't come for you. He has Isabelle. I went to my room and put on some mission clothes. I took a deep breath and walked into the throne room again. Aro, Jane, Demetri, Marcus, Dean, and The Sinners stood ready to leave. I threw up my hood and the black mist engulfed us. Since I saw the house I made us appear there. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Esme stood there.

"Esme." I greeted her and then whispered. "Sorry about kicking your ass." Esme nodded and I became official. "We would like to see the girl." I said. Esme nodded and led us inside. The girl was laying in Kyle's arms, going at the last bit of the transformation. When Kyle saw me he growled. "Why growl? You get to keep you true love with you forever. You should thank me." I said. Carlisle stepped forward and greeted Aro.

"Very nice to see you all." Carlisle was lying through his teeth.

"Carlisle! It is good to see you my friend." Aro exclaimed. Jane snickered to me. I gave her a questioning look. Jane's eyes darted to Emmett who was quivering. I snickered also. I stepped towards the girl and touched her hand.

"You'll be alright. It's over." I said softly. The girl opened her eyes and they were ruby red. Crap! I forgot my contacts! "Jenna, are you alright? Are you thirsty?" I asked. Jenna nodded. Emmett handed me a canteen. I flipped off the lid and handed it to Jenna.

"Aren't you going to make her drink human blood?" Kyle sneered.

"Look at my eyes. I wore contacts to freak you out." I said while piercing him with my golden eyes. Jenna drank the canteen rapidly. Jenna and Kyle snuggled close together and I felt like I was intruding. I stood back up and walked over to Carlisle. "Sorry for hurting you all." I said softly. Carlislenodded. Thorn snickered and I hit her full on with my power. She fell down but did not scream. Emmett watched in amazement. I stopped glaring at her and she jumped up quickly.

"Is that all you needed Aro?" Carlisle asked. Aronodded. I looked at Edward and Isabelle was not with him.

"May I talk to them alone?" I asked. Aro nodded and he led everyone outside. Dean threw me a warning glance and I nodded. I smelled werewolf but I ignored it. I turned back to the Cullens. "I am sorry for kicking your asses." I apologized. Everyone nodded.

"Bella, I am so terribly sorry for saying all that stuff to you five years ago. I didn't mean any of it. I will always love you as my sister. I ruined my family's lives. I am so sorry." Emmett apologized.

"It's all right Emmett." I said.

"So, how have you been?" Esme smiled warmly at me.

"Good. Volterra is not as bad as I first thought it was. I am happy." I smiled back. Oh yeah the invitations. I reached in my cloak and pulled out a invitation to the wedding. "Here is an invitation to my wedding." I handed it to Esme. Alice jumped at me and nearly re killed me in a hug. I hugged her back. Alice pulled away and smiled up at me. I smiled back. Edward came up to me.

"Can we talk Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. "Bella, I am so sorry for not coming after you. Alice said it was too late. I still love you." Edward said.

"Edward I love you too but not the way you want it. I love you as my friend. Edward I have moved on. I am sorry it has to be this way for you. But you have Isabelle." I said

"I only liked her because she looked like you." Edward said. I sighed.

"Edward, we can never be. I am sorry. But it's impossible. You will find someone. I promise you that. I want us to be friends." I said.

"I accept that. I just want you back in my life." Edward said. I gave him a small hug. Edward smiled. Maybe things do work out for the best. I guessed wrong. I heard a scream come from Fern and I ran outside. I saw over 50 wolves surrounding them. I noticed one to be Sam. Dean punched Sam and they rolled into the forest. Everyone in the house came out after me. "Dean!" I yelled.

"I'm fine Bells." Dean yelled back. I breathed a sigh of relief. I tore my cloak off and walked over to the wolves.

"Why are you mongrels here?" I spat.

"They said you killed Jacob." Edward translated there thoughts.

"Well he raped me did you not know that?" I sneered.

"We know." Edward translated again. Just then Dean emerged from the trees looking triumphant. I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. I smiled againsthis lips. Dean's body shook with laughter. Edward cleared his throat. I sighed and got out of Dean's arm. All of the wolves ran off. Great not another dog problem.

"I invited them to the wedding." I said to Dean. Dean smiled. "The Cullens and I made up and we are family again." I said.

"Even you and Edward?" Dean asked.

"Yes, just friends. Nothing more." I smiled at Dean.

"Good." Dean laughed. I laughed with him.

"When is the wedding?" Alice asked.

"September 16th." I said. "Two weeks." **A/N; Isn't that the date Edward left Bella?. **I saw Edward gulp but then smile.

"Would you like to come and stay for three weeks? Stay for the wedding and catch up and stuff?" Dean asked.

"We would love to." Esme said. I smiled at her.

"Master, is that okay with you?" Dean asked Aro.

"Very okay in deed. Carlisle and I need to catch up." Arosmiled. Carlisle nodded.

"Alice, do you have any cloaks?" I asked. Alice shook her head. "It can be sunny and if you go shopping you'll need one." Alice smiled at me. "Pack your things for three weeks in Italy." I said. "We'll be waiting." I said. Each of the Cullens raced into the house to pack. I laughed and leaned aganist Dean. He winced. "Oh my gosh. Sorry are you hurt? Did Sam hurt you? If he did I'll bring him back and kill him myself." I said.

"It's nothing Bells." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and lifted up his shirt. There was a deep gash. "Nothing." Dean said. I pulled his shirt back down. I gently placed my hand on his side. Dean smiled down at me. "I love you." He whispered. I giggled and smiled back at him.

"I love you too." I said quietly. I heard Thorn clear her throat. I looked at her and she directed my gaze with her eyes to the Cullens. "Oh then let's go." I made the mist surround us and we were in the Volturi castle

"Welcome to Volterra, Italy my friends." Aro said. "Bella, please direct them to their rooms." I nodded. I walked down the long corridor and stopped in front of a black door. I pushed it open.

"Emmett and Rosalie's room." I said and they went in. I continued to walk down the hall. I opened another door. "Carlisle and Esme." I did the same for the rest of them. Edward got a room next to Dean and I. Dean and I went in our room. I sat on his lap. Then suddenly Alice busted into the room.

"Can we go to the club in ten minutes?" Alice asked.

"I thought you were the physic. Yes." I laughed. Alice skipped out of the room. I wonder why in ten minutes though. I got off Dean and walked over to my closet. I picked out my outfit and went to the shower. I turned on the water and let it wash away all my troubles. I used my cherry shampoo. I got out and dried off. I pulled on my underwear set and my outfit. I curled my hair and let it flow down my back. I pulled on some black stilettos. I put very little makeup on. I had on a black shirt that had holes going down the front (Pic on Profile) and black studded duke shorts. I looked good. I walked out of the bathroom and found Dean in black slacks and a white button up shirt. I whistled at him and he jumped. I laughed and kissed him. I heard Edward growl. I used a telekinesis power I picked up and threw the lamp in his room at him. I grabbed Dean's hand and we walked out into the hall way. Everyone looked great (Pics of all on profile.)

"We are taking Bella's car!" Jane said. I did a double take. Jane was coming? So was Heidi, Alec, Demetri, Marcus, and Felix. I guess Aro is staying then.

"What kind of car do you have Bella?" Rosalie asked. Ha I knew it!.

"2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia." I said. Rosalie's eyes went wide. I knew what she was going to ask. "No, I fixed it already and I am driving." I said. Rosalie looked disappointed but then got chipper. We all rode in two cars. Felix's black Lamborghini and my Ferrari. I pulled up to the club and stepped out. Tonight shall be interesting.


	14. Authors note! Important!

Hey

I am changing chapter 13. Sorry for the BellaxEdward. Not happening anymore. I will make Edward find someone though.

ANd to whoever this person is. -

i HATE Golden Vampire Eyes!...  
2008-07-09  
ch 14, anon.abuse WHY!? thats the only reason im reading this. oh well you just lost a reader. i hope no one reads it now!

I don't care what you think! I can lose one reader and gain a thousand. You joined the list of people who hate me. Congrats your number 23. You can call me what ever you want. I am not going to stoop down to your levels. I write how I write and If you don't like it then don't read it. That is all I have to say to you.


	15. Chapter 14

BPOV

BPOV

The club was called Solar. There were different color strobe lights flashing everywhere. Everyone was moving to the fast beat Italian song. I smiled and grabbed Dean's hand and went to the dance floor. We moved like one body instead of two. We did a dip to the song. All girls in the club eyed me with envy. A new song came on and we started to move to the beat of it. I had my backside to his front. I pressed myself against him and I felt him harden. I laughed and put my hands on his shoulders. Dean had his hands on my waist and he moved my hips to the song. I barely now noticed that we had all eyes on us. I smiled at Dean and did another dip. That song came to an end and people clapped for us. I was laughing. Dean and I walked back to the table. I held his hand in mine. I scooted in the booth next to Emmett and Dean right after me. "Hey sis." Emmett said but quickly realizing the mistake he apologized.

"Don't. Your still my big brother." I smiled at Emmett's beaming face. "So where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Rose, Alice, and your friends are out dancing. Edward is busy making out with the girl with dark brown hair." Emmett said.

"Ashley?" I asked.

"Yeah that's her. They are over under the palm." Emmett said. I smirked and grabbed Dean's hand. I led him over to the palm tree where I found Edward and Ashley making out. I cleared my throat and they jumped apart. Ashley got on her knees.

"Master I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Ashley begged. I laughed at their faces. Edward looked slightly paled and Ashley's was freaking out.

"Don't worry. It's not like that between Edward and I anymore. You can have him." I laughed. Ashley got off her knees and Edward pulled her into his arms. I smiled at him then went with Dean back to the table. Emmett had gone with Rose and everyone else. Dean and I sat alone at the table in the shadows. I sat in Dean's lap and I put my head on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. I sighed and snuggled closer to him. Dean put his chin on my head. It was all just so perfect. It all felt right. But as soon as it does. Something always goes wrong. I heard Jane scream. I shot up like a bullet and ran to wear the scream came from. When I got there; there was a man grabbing onto Jane's backside. I snarled. Jane is like my little sister even though she's older than me. I shoved the drunken Italian off her. "What were you doing to my sister you punk!" I yelled.

"If she's you sister tell her to stop dressing like a whore." The drunk said. Dean was holding Jane back.

"You son of a bitch." I seethed and I slapped him across the face; not hard enough to break anything but hard enough to bruise. "Stay away from her." I said then I shoved him over the railing onto some tables. I went to Jane's side. "Are you alright Jane?" I asked.

"I will be. Thanks sis." Jane smiled at me. I smiled back and gave her a one armed hug. Jane, Dean, and I walked back over to the table. I sat in Dean's lap again. I leaned against his chest and soon everyone else joined us. Felix was pissed off.

"Heidi went home." Demetri said.

"Jasper." Edward and I said in unison. I glanced at him. We both busted out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Felix the grouch, asked.

"Jasper, calm down Felix please." I said when I was done laughing. I suddenly felt calm and at peace. "Thanks." I said to Jasper.

"No problem." Jasper said in his southern drawl. My cell phone rang right then; I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes hello Isabella. I have your friends." A female shrill came from the phone and a lot of males' voices in the background.

"Who are you?" I said fiercely.

"Just your worst nightmare." The shrilly voice said followed by some laughter.

"I don't have nightmares bitch; now tell me who the fuck you are." I seethed into the phone.

"Language, Language Isabella. You wouldn't want Heidi or Aro getting hurt now would you."

"Who the hell are you and why do you have Heidi and Aro." I snapped.

"I am an alliance with the wolves. We have them. If you ever want to see them again then stop us Isabella. Good night. Sweet nightmares." The shrill said before I heard the dial tone. I snapped my phone shut and slammed my fist onto the table.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me.

"What is it baby?" Dean asked.

"Some alliance with the wolves has Heidi and Aro." I said.

"Son of a bitch!" Felix yelled. Heidi is his mate.

"We have to get them." Emmett said.

"No shit Sherlock." I snapped at Emmett. Emmett cowered in his seat. "Sorry Em, just when it comes to family and people cross the line I go at lengths to get them back." I explained my behavior. I got off Dean's lap. "Were going." I said. We all walked to the doors and left. I sped on the narrow Italian roads at 209 mph. Felix was right behind me in his Lamborghini. I skidded to a stop in front of the castle. I smelled wolf and vampire. I kicked down the front door and busted inside. I ran towards were the smell was coming from. I busted down the throne room doors. Inside I saw the person who I thought was long gone. Or so Edward thought. Isabelle. She was not alone; she had three Quileutes with her. "You." I snarled. Dean and the others came in right after me. Edward snarled at Isabelle.

"Belle, give them back." Edward snarled at the girl. I walked up closer to her.

"Yes where are they." I hissed.

"Oh! They are not here. I have come to warn you of the battle taking place in three days against the entire werewolf species." Isabelle giggled. It was a sound that made me want to puke.

"Where?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington. Clearing three. Be there or be square." That girl really needs to update her comebacks.

"Oh your face will be square in three days. Goodbye bitch." And with that I threw her out the window, the wolves followed her. "Damn that bitchy, sluty, whorific, skank!" I screamed after them. Dean pulled me into his arms but for once I didn't let it calm me. My cell phone started ringing. I answered. "Hello?"

"Oh yeah and by the way. Congrats on getting married sis." Isabelle said.

"What did you just call me!" I yelled into the phone.

"Sis. As in sister."

"You are not my sister." I snapped.

"Yes I am. I was born two years after you but Charlie and Renée put me up for adoption since they already had one." Isabelle said into the phone. I couldn't speak. I hung up on her.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"She said she is my sister and that she was born two years after me but was put up for adoption." I said.

"What!" Dean yelled. "You can be related to that! You beautiful and she's sluty!"

"Thanks Dean." I said. "It can't be. I got an idea." I pulled out my phone and dialed Renée's number but I hid mine. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Renée asked groggily. Oh right it's two in the morning there. My bad.

"This is Trisha-"'What's her last name' I mouthed to Edward.

"Fisher." Edward said.

"This is Trisha Fisher; I am the lady who adopted your daughter Isabelle." I hid my voice.

"Oh hi Trish." Renée said. Yes! She bought it.

"I need some information on Belle." I said in the same voice.

"Sure."

"Is her father Charlie Swan?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a sister?"

"Yes."

"What's her sister's name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. She passed away three years ago in a car wreck though." Renée said.

"How old was her sister?"

"21 years old."

"Did Isabella look like Isabelle?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you Renée. How is Phil?"

"He's good, is playoffs this year." I could almost here the smile in her voice.

"I gotta go; Belle is calling me." I didn't lie; Belle was calling me. I hung up on Renée and answered Belle. "You're my sister! You filthy piece of scum." I said into the phone.

"Bella! That is no way to talk to your sister!" Belle said. I hung up on her. I gripped tightly onto Dean's neck.

"I don't want a sister." I whined into his chest. "Especially not her! Eww Edward! You dated my whorific sister." I said. Dean ran to our room and shut the door.

"We can deal with that tomorrow. But you need to relax." Dean said as he flopped on the bed with me in his arms. "Try to relax." Dean whispered. I lay there and my thoughts flowed peacefully about Dean. I sighed and went to the thing closes to a vampire of sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

BPOV

BPOV

I sighed and rolled over on the bed. "Dean, what am I going to do? I know that I am killing her but we have to find her, and then I have no clue how many wolves she has with her." I said while propping up on my elbow to look at Dean.

"We'll find out and we will find Heidi and Aro. I promise." Dean said while taking me into his arms. I sighed and leaned further into his chest. "We should get ready." Dean whispered into my hair. I sighed and got up. I walked in the closet and pulled out a black tunic mini dress. I threw Dean a black shirt and some black jeans. I changed quickly and pulled on some black stilettos. I threw my cloak on and walked out the door. I went to the meeting room. Nobody was there.

"Get your asses in here now." I hissed, knowing that they would here me. Felix, Jane, Demetri, Marcus, Alec, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, The Sinners, and Esme showed up. We all were seated around the big table.

"What are we going to do?" Felix asked.

"I am going to kill Isabelle, I know that for sure. Depending on how many wolves she has with her. We fight. We meaning The Volturi." I added.

"No. We are fighting with you." Edward said.

"You are not trained properly." I said back.

"Train us then." Alice said. Thorn raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious? The training is worse than becoming a vampire. Watch, Bella hit Alice full on with pain, Jane hit me full on." Thorn said. I glared at Alice and she started crying and screaming out. Jane glared at Thorn and she winced but took it. We stopped glaring. Jasper helped Alice up. "See, and that is only the power half." Thorn said.

"Are you really willing to go through that?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"Fine, meet in the training room in one hour." I said. "You go hunt first." Carlisle nodded and his family left to hunt.

"How many wolves do you think she has?" Jane asked.

"Well it couldn't be over 25." Felix said.

"Hopefully it won't be over 25." I said. We kept talking about things. Carlisle and his family came in the room.

"We are ready." Carlisle said.

"Ok, Thorn, Fern, Ashley, Verna, Lola, Jane, Alec, you all come on and watch or help." I said as I took off my cloak and laid it on my chair. I walked to the training room with everyone behind me. I pushed open the black cellular doors. "Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will." Esme volunteered.

"Warning you now, I am not going easy on you." I said as Esme stepped up to were I was. "What do you want?"

"Your pain power." Esme said nervously. I nodded then I used my power full force on her. Esme fell to the ground, withering in pain.

"Do not wince or grimace, or make any signs of pain. I will go harder." I said. I kept my power steady as I used it on Esme. Esme whimpered and I put more force into it. Esme screamed and I stopped. "That is what gets you killed. Who's next?" I asked. Jasper stepped up.

"I would like you to pick." Jasper gulped. I will use lightning on him. I hit him with a bolt and he winced in pain. I put more force into the next bolt. Jasper screamed in protest.

"Next." I said. Rosalie came up. "I am going to use poison on you. It will not kill you, long as you take a shower right afterwards." I said. Rosalie grimaced but nodded. I let poison go all over her body. Rosalie screamed. "Take a shower." I said. Rosalie ran to the spare room and I heard the water running. Emmett came up next. "I will use fire on you." I said. I used Alec's gift on him and Emmett fell to the ground wincing. I used more force and he yelled. Alice came up next.

"Can I choose?" Alice asked. I nodded. "I pick a sea siren." I nodded and opened my mouth and a loud sea siren echoed off the walls. Alice fought to stay in reality. She won the battle.

"Good job Alice." I said. Carlisle came up. "I will use electricity on you Carlisle." Carlisle nodded. I made electricity run through his body. Carlisle gritted his teeth. I used more power. Carlisle yelped. I stopped. "Edward." I motioned him forward.

"Shape shift." Edward said. I laughed. I morphed into a snow leopard and pounced on him. I clawed at his skin. Edward yelled in protest. I morphed back and got off him.

"Now, the rest of the Volturi will work with you. I'll be watching." I said as I sat on a desk in the room. I watched as The Sinners and the Volturi attacked them with there powers. After 5 hours everyone could stand the pain. "Very good. Go hunt again, you need it." I said. The Cullens left to hunt.

"They are still weak." Thorn said.

"It will work for the wolves though." I reminded her. Thorn nodded. I walked over to Dean and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dean pulled me up to his lips. I gave him a chaste kiss. I pulled away and leaned onto his chest. Dean rested his chin on my head. I saw a flash and heard a click. Verna had a camera. "Ver!" I exclaimed.

"It's for a wedding gift now shush." Verna laughed. I groaned and leaned into Dean more. Dean wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. Then my cell phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Bella." Belle said. I groaned.

"What now?"

"I am calling to tell you in one day meet me and the wolves at clearing two in Forks. I also have a few friends of yours. More than Heidi and Aro. Ciao Bella."

"Ciao." I snapped then I hung up. "She has more than Heidi and Aro. And now we are meeting in clearing two tomorrow." I said.

"Great." Felix said with sarcasm dripping from his words. The Cullens came in the door then.

"We have to meet in clearing two." I said. Edward's mouth fell open. "What's with the jaw drop?" I asked.

"Bella, you don't remember what clearing two is?" Edward asked.

"Let me think." I said. Clearing two. I know I have been there. It can't be. Can it? "The meadow." I gasped. Edward nodded.

"Want to inform us?" Thorn asked.

"When I was human Edward and I used to have a meadow." I said. A look of hurt was visible in Dean's eyes. "But now I don't care for the meadow." I said. The hurt went out of his eyes. I kissed his nose. Dean smiled.

"We have one day. Tomorrow we leave at noon." Felix said.

"And who died and made you king?" I asked. Everyone busted out laughing.

"So, you're bossy also." Felix pouted.

"I am a leader. My job is to be bossy." I laughed. Dean picked me up bridal style and ran me outside to the courtyard. Thankfully it was cloudy today. Dean stopped at the flower archway. "Beautiful." I murmured.

"Yes you are." Dean brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I giggled. Dean bent his head down and our lips brushed together softly. I melted in his arms. I pulled away from Dean's lips. "I love you." Dean whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." I said softly. I am not sure how long we stood there but when I looked up the sky was black. "We should go inside." I whispered. Dean nodded and ran inside to our room. We lay on the bed in complete and utter contentment.


	17. Chapter 16

As a favor to DorkySexyVixen this is Dean's very first POV

_**As a favor to DorkySexyVixen this is Dean's very first POV. YAY!**_

DPOV.

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful Bella. I heard her giggle softly. God; how I love that sound. I am so glad I have her. I don't know how or why anyone would ever leave such a wonderful person like her. I know I could never ever even try to. Edward was a fool for letting her go. But I am glad he did. Because if he didn't; I wouldn't have her. It is impossible to stay mad at her. I love her with my heart and soul. When she was catatonic it broke my non beating heart. How could something so vile harm an angel like her. When she first told me her story it broke my heart more. I could never hurt my precious Bella like that. She is the one who convinced me to drink from animals. I hated the fact that I killed humans and she showed me the light. I am so excruciatingly happy that she is marrying me. Bella is my world. I will spend my entire existence loving her. Once you love her there is no way to stop. I was brought out of my thoughts by two loving hands caressing my chest. "Hello gorgeous." I whispered into her ear. Bella giggled.

"Hello Deany." Bella said. I don't care what she calls me.

"Are you ready to go back to your hell hole?" I joked.

"Long as you're with me." Bella smiled. I love her smile. I love everything about her.

"Forever and always." I promised her. I sat up in the bed; pulling her with me. "We should get ready. It's almost noon." I said as I stood up. Bella sighed but got up and went to the closet. I ran to the dresser and pulled out black jeans and a white shirt. I pulled on some sneakers. Bella came out of the closet in a very short halter top black mini dress and black boots; she had on a red devil heart necklace **(Picture on Profile)**. Her hair was in a cowbell bun at the top of her head. She looked beyond gorgeous. She dazzled my very presence. My mind was clouded with images of her beautiful body. I heard Edward groan and I growled at him. Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "Edward." I muttered. Bella nodded and pulled on her cloak. She tossed me mine and walked out of the door. I trailed behind her. We walked to the meeting room. Nobody was in there.

"Dammit." Bella swore. "All of you get you asses in here." Bella demanded. I love it when she is like that. She is just so sexy. Everyone was there in a flash. "Now we are going to Washington. Don't attack unless attacked. Got it?" She looked at Jane and Felix mostly.

"Got it." Everyone said in unison. Soon the black mist surrounded us. We were in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

"I love how you do that. It's so cool." Demetri said. Bella smiled then she walked with Edward up front. I listened to them.

"So, you excited to go back to the meadow?" Edward asked.

"Not really. Bad memories there. Laurent and I met there once." Bella grimaced.

"Oh." Edward said.

"It's fine." Bella said.

"Remember the first time we went there and my family thought I would eat you?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah. You proved them wrong. You made me faint." Bella laughed uneasily. Bella turned around to the rest of us. "We are going through the woods here." Bella said. "Try to keep up." I laughed. Bella was the fastest. Bella ran through the forest with her cloak flying behind her. I followed suede. Bella came to a sudden halt in a small meadow. The grass was a dark green and there were pines and trees surrounding the meadow.**(pic on profile)**. In the middle of the meadow stood Isabelle. The place reeked of werewolves. Suddenly about 50 werewolves came running out of the trees. Bella gasped but stood her ground. "Isabelle." Bella said fiercely. "Where is Heidi and Aro. And who are the others." Bella demanded.

"Oh Bella. Heidi and Aro are right here." Isabelle directed her hand to a brown wolf and behind him was another wolf holding Heidi and Aro. Felix and Bella growled. "As for the others. Here they are." Isabelle's baby voice said as she pointed a hand to another wolf. The wolf held a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes who looked about 47 was in one of the wolf's arms. Then there was a girl with light brown hair and soft brown eyes and looked about in her mid twenties.

"Bella?" The man asked. Bella was shocked.

"Dad?" Bella asked once she got over the shock. "Angela?"

"Bella, I would say it's good to see you and your sister but it's not so much in this case." The man said.

"I'll save you." Bella promised. Then Bella turned to Belle. "What do you want from me?" Bella said sharply.

"Oh, just a little revenge for causing Edward to break up with me." Belle snapped.

"I didn't cause that! It was his choice." Bella said.

"Oh but if it wasn't for you I would still have him!" Belle lunged at Bella. Bella ducked and Isabelle landed on her feet. The wolves sprung into action. The humans were tossed aside and the wolves holding Heidi and Aro were also. I punched a wolf in the face then ripped his arm off. The wolf howled in pain. I tore it to pieces. I jumped to another wolf and did the same thing. I did that to 10 wolves. There was only eight wolves left and Isabelle. I was busy ripping another wolf to shreds when I heard the sound that broke my heart; Bella's scream of pain and agony. I quickly finished the wolf. I looked over at Bella and she was on her knees while the wolves held her arms back and her legs down. Belle had their dad in her hands.

"Please just let him go. He doesn't deserve to die." Bella begged. I looked over and saw that the girl named Angela was screaming in pain about the fire. Belle bit her.

"Why should I let dear old daddy go?" Belle asked in mock annoyance. I ran to Bella and knocked the wolves away from her.

"Take me! Not him." Bella said.

"No!" I roared. Belle sunk her teeth into their father and Bella screamed in rage. Bella was a flash. I saw Belle being knocked all the way across the meadow and Bella holding her dad in her arms. Now he was screaming in pain. I ran over and grabbed her dad from her. "Belle." I said. Bella's eyes went pitch black and her nostrils were flaring. Bella charged at Isabelle and pinned her.

"Goodbye sis." Bella snapped then she tore her limb from limb. Jane and Marcus were throwing pieces of wolf into a fire. Bella threw her own sister into the fire. Bella ran over to Angela. "Ang, it will be alright." Bella calming words spoke. Bella picked her up and carried her to Alice. "Hold her while I get Heidi and Aro." Bella said softly as she passed Angela to Alice. Bella walked over to the two wolves holding Heidi and Aro. The wolves dropped them and ran away. Bella grabbed Heidi and Aro into a hug. Felix rushed to Heidi and swooped her up bridal style. Bella came over to me and her dad. "I am so sorry daddy." Bella said and she kissed his cheek; then she kissed mine.

"Can we leave this hell hole?" Jane asked.

"Yes can we?" Demetri said. Bella nodded and the black mist engulfed us. We were in the castle again. I took Angela and Bella's dad to the changing room and strapped them onto the tables with steel bars. I then ran to Bella. I grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked.

"No." Bella said. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and oh so perfect. I smiled against her lips. "I love you." Bella whispered.

"I love you too."

"I am glad it's finally over." Bella said and she leaned into my embrace. I nodded. The fight was finally over.


	18. Chapter 17

BPOV

BPOV.

I feel so bad for Charlie and Angela. They have to live forever without somebody. I sighed. "I feel sorry for them." I said to Dean.

"Maybe they could get together?" Dean suggest.

"EWW! That would make Charlie look like a pedophile!" I laughed. Dean busted out with laughter. "Let's go. We have to be there when they wake up." I said as I stood up. Dean followed me. We walked into the cellular changing room. Charlie and Angela had just opened there eyes. "Hi Dad, Hi Angela." I said to them.

"Bella?" They asked in incredulous voices. I nodded. Charlie was at my side, giving me a hug. Angela came up next.

"What about Isabelle? What am I? How am I alive? I felt a burning fire." Charlie said.

"Slow down dad." I laughed. "I killed Isabelle. You see, this may sound crazy but you are a vampire. Isabelle was a vampire and she bit you two and it caused you to go through the transformation of becoming a vampire. Technically you are not alive but your like the walking dead. Right now you are in Volterra, Italy in the Volturi castle." I said. I was ready for the questions. Charlie and Angela sat on one of the cots, while Dean and I another.

"A vampire?" Angela asked. I nodded. "So are you a vampire." I nodded again. "Wow."

"Don't we have to sleep in coffins?" Charlie asked.

"I'll explain everything about vampires then I will tell you about my last 5 years. Don't interrupt me." I said. They nodded. "There are many myths about vampires, here is the truth. You are not burned by the sun; you sparkle like diamonds in it. You do not sleep at all. The only way you can kill a vampire is by ripping them to shreds and burning them. We are not affected by garlic or crosses or holy water. We don't have fangs. We don't eat human food. We can but we have to cough it up later. Not all of us kill humans. Dean and I and some others drink animals. You have superhuman strength, you are lightning fast. You can see and hear everything in long distances. You may get a power based on the trait you held most of in your human life. Running is second nature to us. We are inhumanly beautiful. We are pale and freezing. We feel like granite. We have one mortal enemy; werewolves. You remember the Quileutes?" I asked, and they nodded. "They have a werewolf pack. Jacob was a werewolf. And the Cullens are also vampires. That is pretty much being a vampire for you." I said in a long drabble. Charlie and Angela absorbed this.

"So, you were dating a vampire?" Charlie asked. I nodded and he laughed. "Tell us about your life." I took a deep breath.

"Okay. When I left for Phoenix the first time there was a psychotic vampire tracking me. The falling down two flights of stairs was a lie. I was attacked by a vampire but Edward saved me. Then when he left, he left to protect me because he thought it was best for me. I hung out with werewolves. Then when Alice and I supposedly went to LA we actually came here to prevent Edward from committing suicide because Rosalie called him and told him I died after I went cliff diving. I saved Edward and the Volturi said I would have to become one of them or I die. Then in the last week of school I saw Edward making out with Jessica; I ran home and cried then I went down to La Push to see Jacob. Well Jacob had just became a wolf and he beat me and raped me. Then Emmett took me to Carlisle and I was resting in Edward's room when Jacob kidnapped me from there. He beat me to near death and Edward changed me into a vampire. Then I became catatonic. Everyone was trying to touch me and I told them to stop but they wouldn't so I had to use my power on them. Emmett said some very hurtful things to me and I came to the Volturi. I am the leader of a league in the Volturi called The Sinners. We are the most deadliest thing." I said.

"Where is Edward then and who is this?" Angela asked.

"Edward and I pretty much broke up. I don't love him like that anymore. Like a brother yes but lover no." I said. "And Dad, this is my fiancé; Dean." I said. Charlie's face hardened.

"Fiancé?" Charlie asked. I nodded. "I guess if you're happy then congrats." Charlie said. I hugged him and Angela. "I can't believe Jacob raped you." Charlie muttered.

"Don't worry, I killed him." I said. Charlie looked relieved. "Dean and I get married in two weeks." I said.

"I am so happy for you Bella!" Angela cried. "But I have a burning sensation in the back of my throat."

"Me too." Charlie said.

"That's your thirst. Your eyes go black when you're thirsty but your newborns. You need to check your appearance." I smiled at them. "You will need to hunt more often and you cannot be around humans for the first year." They nodded. "Let's hunt then." I said while grabbing Dean's hand and pulling them to the animal feeding room. I opened the door and we walked in. "Have your go." I smiled as they pounced on different animals. They finished up quickly and flew to my side.

"This is amazing." Angela murmured.

"Let me take you to meet the Volturi, The Cullens, and my Sinners." I smiled as we walked to the meeting room. Aro, Jane, Heidi, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Ashley, Thorn, Verna, Fern, and Lola all sat in the room in many different places. "Hello." I said. Thorn rushed to my side and swooped me into a hug.

"Bella!" Thorn cried. I laughed and hugged her back. Aro walked over to us from his chair.

"Bella, thank you ever so much for saving me. I see your father and friend are newborns. Have they hunted?" Aro asked.

"Yes. Everyone; this is my father; Charlie; and my friend; Angela." I said. "Dad, Angela, you remember the Cullens." I said. Charlie and Angela greeted them. "Dad, Ang, this is: Aro, Jane, Heidi, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Ashley, Thorn, Verna, Fern, and Lola" I said while directing my hand to point at them as I spoke. Angela and Charlie greeted everyone. Charlie and Angela went and got to know everyone. Dean and I snuggled on a couch in the room.

"I love you Bella." Dean whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled against his chest. Things are finally working out for us.


	19. Chapter 18

It is sad to say but there is only 1 more chapter after this

**It is sad to say but this is the last chapter! (Weeps uncontrollably) I don't own Twilight or songs. But I do own the sexy Dean! Wedding night in here also! All Pics on profile!**

BPOV

I cannot believe that I would be walking down the isle in 7 hours. It is 5 am now. I felt Dean being pulled away from me. My eyes shot open to look at Thorn and Heidi. "What the hell!" I screeched.

"It's tradition Bella! The groom must never see the bride before the wedding." Thorn said then Heidi and she ran out giggling. I swore under my breath. I hoped out of bed and into the shower. I took a quick shower and came out in my robe when I was attacked by giggling girls. Jane, Gianna, Heidi, Angela, Ashley, Thorn, Fern, Verna, Lola, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all surrounded me. I was dragged to Heidi's bathroom. I got pushed into the new 'Bella Barbie chair.' As I call it.

"Are you excited Bella?" Thorn asked.

"Very!" I exclaimed. Alice attacked me with a curler.

"So, you never told us. Is he good in bed?" Gianna asked. Of course with her heightened human hearing she still couldn't hear our screams?

"You don't hear them screaming each others names?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Not until my change I won't." Gianna said. The Volturi decided to keep Gianna.

"Your lucky right now then." Lola laughed. I groaned. Alice curled another piece of my hair.

"So, is he good?" Rosalie asked.

"Very." I smiled. Rosalie giggled.

"Better than Jacob eh?" Alice said in a mocking tone. Oh my god! She has nerve in here to say that to me. Thorn shot me a glance. I ignored it. I glared at her and she fell to the ground and Heidi caught the curler.

"That was not love. It was rape. It was not good. It was painful. I should have Billy rape you." I seethed at Alice through clenched teeth. Everyone in the room besides Rosalie glared at Alice. Alice stood up.

"I am really sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you were over it." Alice apologized.

"Its fine Alice, just don't bring it up again." I muttered. Alice smiled at me and took the curler from Heidi. Fern was putting lotion on my smooth feet. I sighed and relaxed into the chair while Heidi, Thorn, and Ashley attacked me with makeup. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. I finally felt everyone take a step back. "Am I done?" I asked.

"Yep! Now time for your dress!" Jane said happily. I laughed and let myself be dragged into Felix and Heidi's room. Verna went to the closet and brought out my dress. I quickly undressed and pulled on my lingerie that Jane gave me and then I pulled the dress on. Alice handed me my garter and I slid it up my leg. Then I stepped in my shoes. I turned and looked at everyone. They all gasped and gaped. I ran over to Heidi's full length mirror. (**Remind you of anyone??). **I gasped. I looked amazing. My hair was pulled back in the front and held in the back by a bobby pin. The rest of my hair was brown, cascading curls. My makeup was light but noticeable. I had on a light brown eye shadow. I had mascara and eyeliner on. My lips had a shiny shine to them. My dress was strapless and white. It had beads going down it and a wrap. **(Pics on Profile). **It was gorgeous. I had on white stilettos. I wrapped all of them in a hug.

"Thank you." I said to them. I pulled away and smiled at all of them. "Now all of you get ready." I shooed them off. My bridesmaids are; Heidi, Jane, Ashley, Verna, Fern, Lola, and my maid of honor is Thorn. Dean's groomsmen are; Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Caius, Alec, George (**guard), **and his best man is Will** (guard). **My bridesmaids came back out in there dresses. They looked gorgeous. Thorn came out in her dress. Wow! She looked amazing. The bridesmaid's dresses were red, strapless, they had a white sash around the middle and they ended above the knees. Thorn's dress was long, red, and a spaghetti strap. They all looked W-O-W. They each had a boutique of white roses. "You all are beautiful." I said to them.

"Let's go get ready to go down the isle." Ashley said. We all walked down to the doors to the courtyard. I heard the music for the bridesmaids to start walking start playing. Heidi walked out and met Felix and they walked down. Jane and Alec, Demetri and Verna, Ashley and Marcus, Fern and Caius, Lola and George all walked down the aisle together. Thorn met Will and they slowly walked down the aisle. The wedding march came on and I met Charlie and he walked me down the aisle. The courtyard was gorgeous. There were trees and plants surrounding the closed ceremony. Charlie led me down the steps and toward the chairs. I looked around and saw the Denali coven, and all of the Volturi. Then I saw the person that made my dead heart race a thousand miles per second; Dean. He looked absolutely stunning in his black tuxedo. He had a red tie on with it. I felt myself become dazzled. I was pulled out of it by Charlie kissing my cheek and releasing my arm. I stepped up to the alter and Dean smiled my smile when he took my hands in his. I smiled then we turned to Aro.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Aro spoke. I was lost in Dean's but I snapped out of it. You need to pay attention at your own wedding.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." Aro said.

"Through marriage, Dean and Bella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Dean and Bella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." Aro said. He must have done this before.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Dean and Bella. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." I bit back a laugh. Aro being holy?

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Dean and Bella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." I was touched. It was time for our vows. Dean spoke first.

"Isabella Marie Swan; when I first met you that were all I could think about. You are the thing that I live for. I can never picture myself without you. I need you to breathe, to think, to live. My life was pointless. I was a completely different person than I am now. You are the very best thing that could ever happen to me. You are my life and soul. I have never felt anything like this before. You light me on fire. There is not a world that will ever exist without you for me. You're my reason to live. I promise I will always love you for eternity." Dean said with so much love and passion in his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Dean, when I met you I was in a rough patch in my life. You were there for me and you helped me through the whole thing. I always know I can trust you. You are the air the surrounds me, the air I breathe, the air that fills me. Before I met you I had not a clue of what love is. Your have shown me how to live, how to be free, you have gave me love. I have also changed since I met you; you have given me confidence and trust. You're the guy that every girl wants and wishes for, but I'm the one who has you. And I'm blessed to have you. You have the hand I love to hold, the smile that lights me on fire, the words that make everything better, and the body that makes everyone else disappear and the kiss that makes me melt. I will love you for all of eternity with every inch of my non beating heart." I said. Dean looked if he could cry. Honestly, I would be crying if I could.

"Do you Dean Samuel Hunter take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Aro asked Dean.

"I do." Dean said with pride.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Dean Samuel Hunter to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Aro asked me.

"I do. Forever." I added. Dean smiled my favorite smile on him.

"Dean Samuel Hunter, in placing this ring on Isabella Marie Swan's finger, repeat after me: Isabella Marie Swan you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Aro said. Dean took my hand and said;

"Isabella Marie Swan you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Dean slid the ring on my hand. It was beautiful. It had a big diamond then little diamonds. **(Pic on profile).**

"Isabella Marie Swan, in placing this ring on Dean Samuel Hunter's finger, repeat after me: Dean Samuel Hunter, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Aro said. I took Dean's hand and said;

"Dean Samuel Hunter, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." I slid the ring on his finger and smiled at him.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Dean and Bella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the city of Volterra and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." Aro smiled. Dean picked me up bridal style and kissed me. It wasn't like our other kisses. This felt more official. Dean pulled away and smiled against my lips as he set me on my feet. We then walked to the cheering guests. The Sinners eloped me into a huge group hug.

"Bella, I am so happy for you!" Thorn squealed. I laughed. Everyone congratulated us and then we all went to the courtyard for the reception. **(Pic on profile). **The courtyard was beautiful. There were many lights radiating on the pond and there was a dance floor. I sat in Dean's lap by the pond. Jane's voice rung out over the microphone.

"Will the bride and groom come to the dance floor for the first dance as man and wife?" Jane asked. Dean hopped up and walked with me onto the dance floor. Everyone watched us. The soft notes of the music played out and Dean had his hands on my hips and mine around his neck. I put my head on his chest and listened to the lyrics.

_My love,  
Theres only you in my life  
The only thing thats bright_

My first love,  
Youre every breath that I take  
Youre every step I make

And i  
(i-i-i-i-i)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(ohhhhhh)  
Ill hold you close in my arms  
I cant resist your charms

And love  
Oh, love  
Ill be a fool  
For you,  
Im sure  
You know I dont mind  
Oh, you know I dont mind

cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
Ive found in you  
My endless love

Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
Ill be that fool  
For you,  
Im sure  
You know I dont mind  
Oh you know-  
I dont mind

And, yes  
Youll be the only one  
cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And Ill give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love_" _The music faded out and I kissed Dean's lips lightly. "That's our song." I whispered. Jane's voice rung out on the speakers again.

"Will the father of the bride please come out to the floor." Jane said. Dean was gone and in his place was Charlie. The soft notes of another song came on.

"Bella you look beautiful." Charlie said.

"Thank you Dad." I whispered. I listened to the notes and lyrics of this song as we swayed.

"_I remember Daddy´s hands, folded silently in prayer.  
And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare.  
You could read quite a story, in the calluses and lines.  
Years of work and worry had left their mark behind._

I remember Daddy´s hands, how they held my Mama tight,  
And patted my back, for something done right.  
There are things that I´ve forgotten, that I loved about the man,  
But I´ll always remember the love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.  
Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
But I´ve come to understand.  
There was always love in Daddy´s hands.

I remember Daddy´s hands, working 'til they bled.  
Sacrificed unselfishly, just to keep us all fed.  
If I could do things over, I´d live my life again.  
And never take for granted the love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.  
Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
But I´ve come to understand.  
There was always love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.  
Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
But I´ve come to understand.  
There was always love...  
In Daddy´s hands." I remember Charlie used to sing this to me when I was little and was afraid.

"Remember this song?" Charlie asked as we parted. I nodded and turned around and ran into Edward.

"Hello to you to Bella." Edward chuckled.

"Hello Edward." I said as I straightened my dress out.

"You look beautiful Bella. Would you like to dance as friends?" Edward asked.

"I rather not." I said. Edward nodded and walked away. I wiped fake sweat from my forehead. I saw Dean and I rushed over to him. He was arguing with Jane.

"You have to! It's tradition!" Jane shrieked.

"We don't eat!" Dean shouted.

"But Gianna does!" Jane retorted. I walked up then. "Bella, please reason with your husband that it is tradition for cake." Jane said.

"Dean, honey, she's right. One bite won't kill you." I said then I laughed at what I said. Yea one vampire bite. Dean sighed and we walked over to the cake. It was a cherry blossom wedding cake. Everyone looked at us. I stared open mouth at the topper. I hate Jane! The topper was of the bride and groom kissing. Innocent right? WRONG! The man was in-between the woman's legs and she had them wrapped around him. My father is here! Ugh! I have to kill Jane later. I picked up the knife and Dean placed his hands on mine. We cut the cake then each grabbed a piece and entwined our arms and fed each other a bite. I did something Dean wasn't expecting. I shoved the cake in his face. He was shocked. Everyone was laughing. I barely noticed that Heidi was taking pictures through the whole wedding.

"Bella come give you husband a kiss." Dean said while grasping my hips and pulling me towards him. I didn't have time to complain because his frosted covered face was all over mine. We pulled away and Alice coincidently had a stack of napkins. We cleaned up and Gianna was munching down on cake. Jane's voice came on the speakers again.

"Time for the bouquet toss then the garter catch!" Jane yelled. I laughed and went out to the dance floor with my bouquet. All the girls were in a crowd behind me. I threw it over my head and turned around. Everyone was scrambling to get to it. I saw Angela grab it then jump for joy. "Garter catch!" Jane called. I sat down on the chair on the dance floor and Dean came over to me with lust in his eyes. I smiled at him. He lifted up my dress and brought the garter down with his teeth. I giggled and watched the guys race to catch it. Of course Edward had to catch it. I laughed at his face then Dean swooped me in his arms. I giggled.

"Bye everyone!" Dean yelled as he ran to the special room in the castle, the honeymoon room. It was beautiful. It was dimly lit and had a hot tub. Dean set me on the bed. I got up fast and ran to the bathroom. I heard Dean's loud groan and giggled. I unzipped my dress and hung it on the door. I looked in the mirror and I fluffed my curls. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Dean was in his boxers already. I didn't see him move. I felt his arms tearing my clothing off. I giggled. "Bella, you're indescribably beautiful." Dean said as he gently kissed my lips. Our lips moved together as one. His tongue traced over my bottom lip and I parted them. His tongue met mine and they fought for domination. I ran my hands up and down Dean's defined chest. I kissed his nipples and he moaned. I let my tongue trace his abs. I stopped at his navel and licked it. Dean moaned again. I pulled down his boxers and took him in my hand. I stroked him softly. "Belllllauuuuh." Dean moaned. I giggled and stroked him harder and faster. I took his length in my mouth and sucked him hard. He moaned then came into my mouth. I swallowed it all. Dean smiled and kissed me passionately before entering me. I moaned at the sudden intruder. I grasped Dean's shoulders as he went deeper inside me. I felt like my pelvis would explode.

"Deeann." I moaned loudly. Dean smiled and massaged my breasts. I arched into him. I was so close. I felt like electricity was flying through me. Dean pulled half way out of me. Before I could protest he plunged back inside me. I felt him coming. I couldn't take it. That shot me into my ecstasy. "YES DEAN YES YES YES!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" Dean screamed. We rode out our ecstasy together. I collapsed onto of him. I felt Dean slowly slide out of me. Dean's chest was moving up and down. This was way better than anything with Edward. "I love you." Dean said while kissing my hair.

"I love you too." I said. We went into the thing closes to sleep for a vampire.

I groaned when the light shown through the window. Dean pulled me into his arms. "Good morning my gorgeous wife." Dean said. I smiled at him and ran a finger through my hair. Today the Cullens would be leaving. I sighed and got up.

"I am going to get in the shower. Then the Cullens leave." I said to Dean. I hopped in the shower and washed my body and hair quickly. I got out and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I put on my black Vans and walked back into the room. Dean was already dressed in a white muscle shirt and black jeans. I smiled at him and pulled him out of the room. We snuck down the hall and into the throne room. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Demetri, Will, Felix, George, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper all stood there. I could only wonder why. "Morning." I said plainly. Edward smirked.

"You have fun last night?" Edward asked.

"Well at least I am not a 110 year old virgin." I retorted. Edward growled. "Too bad Ash won't give in easily. She is waiting till marriage." I laughed. I was acting like Emmett. Ashley walked in the door then.

"That's right. And no matter whom it is they can never make me leave here." Ashley said while kissing Edward's nose. The rest of the missing people came in.

"So Cullens, this is goodbye." I said.

"Well actually." Carlisle said.

"Actually what?" I asked.

"We are wondering if we could live with the Volturi." Carlisle said. I looked at Aro who was beaming.

"Of course Carlisle!" Aro clapped his hands. I groaned inwardly.

"We will have to get our things from Alaska." Alice said.

"Yes, we will be back." Carlisle said. "Bella, could you teleport us there?" I nodded and made the black mist engulf them. I leaned into Dean's chest.

"This should be quite a family." Jane laughed without humor. She didn't like the Cullens. I nodded. A few hours later Carlisle called and I teleported them and there stuff back.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle said. I nodded. Well maybe it won't be too bad. I will survive. The Cullens got there stuff settled in.

"We'll all be one big happy family." Esme smiled. Everyone laughed. I guess things do turn out alright in the end.

**The End! I thought that was a good place to end it. To all of you who don't know there will be a sequel to this. It will tell about BEAN! Please tell me what you think of this story.**


	20. SEQUEL!

The beginning of the sequel to Misunderstood is up

The beginning of the sequel to Misunderstood is up! It is called Oh babies. R&R


End file.
